Make a wish
by Dtksgirl
Summary: After accidentally making a wish, Pearl is now pregnant! With Steven and Garnet's help, she will learn more about life then she ever knew before. And Steven will also learn, that life goes on. Pearlnet, character death, and yuri. CURRENLY BEING RE-WRITTEN. Cover by michifusblogthingss.
1. The wish

A/N Okay, so this is my first Yuri story. The couple is Pearl and Garnet, and yes Pearl will have a baby in this story. I'm a little worried about how this story will turn out, but I am actually also very excited about it too. This is based off of a dream I had once so...here goes nothing.

**5/04/2017 update: Dear God. I want to delete this story so badly. Everyone is out of character, the chapters are short, and I get making Author commentary inbetween lines. It seemed to still be a popular story, so K suppose I'll keep it up. But I don't like how this was written at all. Please don't read this.**

"Wow! So you can really wish for anything!?" Steven exploded with excitement.

"Yes." Garnet answered in her typical monotone voice. "But you must be careful, as you never know what could go wrong when you make a wish." In Garnet's hand, she held what looked like an emerald, but was shining much more brightly then any emerald Steven had ever seen.

Steven, already extremely excited, thought for a second before sighing 'I just...wish I knew what to wish for." Suddenly, the middle of his forehead began to glow and Steven perked up. "I wish for a bag full of cats!" (Lol, I don't even.)

"Sorry." Garnet said. "You can only make one wish."

"Awww..." Steve moped.

"Garnet, you shouldn't be playing with that sort of thing," Pearl scolded. She was sitting with them in Steven's room, folding Steven's laundry. When Garnet looked her way, Pearl looked away, trying to hide the blue tint to her cheeks. She almost always had to do this when Garnet was near. Pearl hated to keep her feelings inside but, it was just so hard. She desperately wanted to tell Garnet how she felt about her, but was never able to. So she did the next best thing, striking up a conversation. "If your not careful, you could wish for something you never even wanted in the first place."

"Yea, but...that's what taking chances is all about." Steven chimed in. Pearl only sighed.

"Steven, it's not that simple. You could just carelessly wish for something simple, and then next thing you know, it's yours. Like say for instance..." she glanced at the T.V, which was playing a commercial about disposable diapers. She made a hand motion towards the television. "I could say, "I wish for that" and something goes completely wrong." What she didn't see, was that just as she had said, "I wish for that," a baby had crawled onto the screen.

She suddenly saw Steven ad Garnet both look shocked. "What?"

"Pearl! Your Stomach!" Steven cried. Pearl looked down and her eyes widened. Her stomach was glowing a bright purple color. And soon enough, it faded away. "Oh my gosh!" Steven said, squeezing his cheeks together.

"N-now wait a minute!" Pearl said quickly, even though she was freaking out herself. "We don't know that it worked."

"Oh my gosh, Your having a baby!"

"Who's having a baby?" Amethyst said as she came up the stairs.

"No one!" Pearl shrieked. "It didn't work, I know it!"

Amethyst shrugged and left.

"I know, it didn't work, and there is not going to be a baby!"

"Regardless," Garnet said, "I'm going to be keeping an eye on you Pearl. If there is a baby in you, I don't know how your body will react to it. So for a little while, you'll be sleeping on the couch, with me so that I can watch over you."

"Garnet, I don't need anybody to watch me." Pearl told her, a bit annoyed.

Garnet said nothing, indicating that her mind was set.

Pearl groaned.

THAT NIGHT\

Pearl lie on the couch, Garnet sitting near by. How could she sleep, when someone was sitting that close? "What was that thing that Steven does?" she thought to herself. "Counting sheep? Worth a shot I suppose." So to herself she began to count, trying to ignore Garnet's stare. She could feel her eyes growing heavy as she began to curl up a little bit. Just as she was falling asleep, she could feel a blanket being placed over her body.

A?N My first Steven Universe story! And I promise you, not my last :) Accepting OCs


	2. Could it be

This had been going on for about two weeks. Pearl had been sleeping on the couch and Garnet would watch over her. So far, everything had been going fine, no chances in Pearl at all, to show that she might be expecting. But one morning...

Pearl awoke earlier then normal. She looked to her side and saw Garnet there, her head slightly tilted, arms resting on the couch, and soft breathing coming from her, indicating that she was asleep. She couldn't help but smile at her sleeping friend. Her hands were so close, that she could just touch them and none would be the wiser. She slowly and hesitantly began to reach for the, and then pulled back. No, it was too risky, what if she woke up? If she caught her...pearl felt nauseous at the thought of it...actually, she was feeling really nauseous. Her hand was placed firmly over her mouth as she tried to get to her feet, but she slipped and plopped back on the couch. "I...I can't..." she frantically thought, before she kneeled over and vomited on the floor.

Tears of humiliation stung her eyes as the bitter taste filled her mouth. She slowly lifted her head and looked over at Garnet. She head was upright, and she was looking right at her. Pearl looked away, embarrassed of what she had done. She could feel Garnet stand and walk away. "How humiliating." Pearl thought as she fought back the urge to cry. Garnet soon came back, and sat next to Pearl. She held up a napkin she had brought and took Pearl's chin. Pearl blushed as the larger women began to wipe at Pearl's lips. Afterwards, she set it down on the table and got down on her knees, and silently began to clean up the mess wish a cloth. Pearl blushed even harder and started to get down as well. "H-here, let me help." she offered.

Suddenly that churning feeling returned in her stomach. She realized she couldn't fight it back, so she stood and hurried off to the restroom. She flung open the seat, and began to vomit again. She wasn't sure how long she was there, but she soon felt a warm hand on her thin back, rubbing up and down. She found comfort in this. When she was able to look up, she was horrified to see that it was Garnet, who had just seen her embarrass herself on the floor. "Wait, who was I expecting anyway?" she though to herself (Tee hee, silly Pearl.)

Garnet, again silent as even, helped her to her feet, after Pearl had pulled on the silver handle. Pearl washed out her mouth in the sink, trying not to look at Garnet. "Are you alright?" Garnet finally said, making Pearl jump.

"Yes, I'm fine." Pearl tried to say in a casual voice.

"You know..." Garnet began. "Being sick in the mornings is a sign of pregnancy." Pearl froze. She didn't know that.

"Well, that doesn't mean anything. I was just feeling sick this one time is all." She could tell that Garnet didn't feel the same way, by the look she gave her. "I'm fine really." Garnet then suddenly took her hand and brought her to the couch. Pearl was too shocked to fight back.

Garnet had her lie down and she slowly lifted up her shirt. "Wha-wha-what are you doing!?" Pearl panicked. Garnet began to rub her hands on her small stomach.

"I knew when the symptoms started, then the baby would be big enough, to tell if you really are pregnant."

"B-but I'm no.."

"I feel a heartbeat." Pearl said nothing.

After a pause she said quietly, "What?" (Play the song The place were wishes come true 2 now)

"I can feel a heartbeat in your womb. It's small, but it's defiantly there. Pearl, you are pregnant." Pearl sat up and stared at Garnet. She didn't mean it, but tears began to fill her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Garnet nodded. The tears began to flow down her cheeks and off of her chin. Garnet stood and looked down at the, now crying Pearl. "Oh Garnet,..." she sobbed, her face in her hands. Garnet got down again and put her arms around Pearl in a tight embrace. "Garnet, I'm so scared." she quivered.

"I know." Garnet responded. Pearl wasn't sure, but she thought she heard Garnet also say, "I am too." This just made pearl cry harder.

"What will I tell Steven?"

"Tell me what?" Pearl and Garnet looked up to see Steven standing there. "I heard you crying, so I wanted to see what was wrong. Are you okay?" Steven asked with concern in his sweet voice.

"Steven, sweetie, I'm fine." Pearl assured him. "It's just..." she wasn't sure what to say.

"Pearl had a sad dream." Garnet told him. "And she started crying, so I gave her a hug."

"Y-yeah, that's it." Pearl said quietly. Steven began to look sad.

"I don't like sad dreams. I hope you feel better soon Pearl." he said before returning to his bed.

Garnet turned to Pearl. "We'll tell him when the time is right." Pearl nodded in agreement, staring into Garnet's chest.

"I just wonder...when the right time will be?"

**I hope I don't sound like a ham for saying this, but I am totally in love with this story. But I am having a slight problem. You see, I am trying sooo hard not to go down the Clannad route and make it like when Nagisa was pregnant in Clannad After Story. It's my favorite anime and whenever I think of what will happen in the story, I think of Clannad. **

**Spoiler alert: However, I have to keep the end like Clannad. Because You remember what happened to Rose after she had Steven, she died because her gem was transferred to Steven. So when Pearl has her baby, the same thing will happen.**

**Spoiler over: However, I keep thinking that, like Nagisa since her body is so frail, her morning sickness will keep her bedded for a while. And I keep thinking that around the end of the pregnancy, she will become weak, and feverish, because her body was not exactly equipped to have a baby. I know that probably didn't happen to Rose, but Pearl's body is smaller. And finally, when they tell Steven and amythist, I picture it like Nagisa, she was in the bathroom, hunched over the sink because she was feeling sick, someone makes a joke about it, and she revieles the secret baby. I don't know, if I don't get any ideas, then I may just do that. Tell me whatcha think. Bye! Thanks for reading.**


	3. The secret reveled

Pearl and Garnet were sitting on the couch, and Steven and Amethyst were on the floor in front of them. It's been about three weeks since the wish and the symptoms had been harder to hide. So far Pearl had been suffering morning sickness, food aversions, and her sense of smell has been stronger causing more things to make her feel queasy. It wasn't easy to explain away why she didn't want to join Steven on pizza Friday, due to the strong sent of the pizza. Thankfully she found that the smell of the ocean breeze made her feel better. So she tended to take long walks on the beach when she had the chance. she had decided that she shouldn't lie to them anymore, so today was the day that she would tell them about the baby.

"This...isn't going to be easy to say." Pearl began slowly, unsure of how to say it.

"Then just say it and get it over with!" Amethyst moaned. Pearl shot her a glance and then sighed.

"The thing is...um.." She looked at Steven, with his wide, bright eyes, waiting eagerly. Then at Amethyst who yawned with boredom. Finally she looked at Garnet for help.

"Pearl is expecting a baby." Garnet said plainly. Amethyst and Steven were quiet for a little while.

"Ahhh ha ha ha!" Amethyst laughed. She fell backwards and continued to laugh. "Oh my god, that's too awesome! Who's the daddy...the mayor!?" and with that she laughed even harder. A blue blush ran across Pearl's face. Amethyst sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "But seriously, what is it?" she asked.

"That's it." Garnet said. "Pearl is going to have a baby."

Amethyst sat straighter. "For real?" Garnet nodded. "Oh man!" Amethyst looked both shocked, and worried. "So that's why you've been so sick lately right?" Pearl only nodded. Steven on the other hand was to shocked for words.

"A baby?" he thought. he stood, getting there attention. He approached Pearl and put his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. He looked up at her, his eyes sparkly. "I'm so proud of you." he whispered. Pearl could only weakly smile and pat his head.

"Thank you Steven." she said. Steven let her go, shaking with happiness.

"I'm gonna have a new gem brother or-or sister! I can't wait! *gasp* I won't be the youngest gem anymore!" he cheered. "It can share my room with me!"

While he squealed with happiness, the gems all looked at each other, all thinking about the same thing. Does he realize what was going to happen when the baby was born? He did know how his mother died right? They sure hoped so..otherwise, they would have to tell him. The gems remembered, they had decided to tell him that his mother had gotten sick and died. If he knew how she really died, he would blame himself. And they didn't want him thinking that it was his fault. Nothing was ever his fault. But they knew they had to tell him eventually. Otherwise...he would suffer a lot more heartbreak then a little boy like him should ever have to.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. Thank you so much FunahoMisaki for all of your awesome ideas. Read her story, The silent gem, if you guys get the chance. It's so sweet and it has all of the antics of Steven universe that you would expect. it's great :)

Oh and I always take my couples and give them a song, like Light and L is Like a stone, and Maka and Soul is I knew you were trouble. Well I personally think that Pearl and Garnet's song is All is full of love by Bjork. Listen to is sometime plz.


	4. Memories

A/N okay, so I've gotten a few questions about why Pearl has been throwing up, if she does not eat. Well, you see, because she is pregnant, her body is working for two, thus making her hungry. So she would end up sampling human food. Thus making her sick. Thank you again FunahoMisaki for helping me with this :)

Pearl, was again having another walk on the beach. Her morning sickness was continuously getting the better of her, so she found herself taking more and more walks on the beach to help with the nausea. She looked out into the ocean, the water rippling softly. It made her feel calm. "Hi pearl!" Pearl jumped and looked to see Steven standing behind her, looking incredibly happy. Ever since her found out about the baby, he had been in a super good mood. Not even Amethyst playing tricks on his could get his spirit down.

"Hello Steven." Pearl smiled. "Care to join me?" Steven nodded happily and skipped alongside her.

"Say Pearl...do you know how to raise a baby?" he wondered.

Pearl smiled. "Well of course I do. I raised you didn't I?" Steven smiled.

"Oh, I forgot...what was I like as a baby?"

Pearl chuckled. "You were very sweet, and hardly ever fussy. Heh, when you were born, it almost looked like you were smiling."

"Wow Pearl. Your almost like my mom." Steven laughed. Then he suddenly saw Pearl's face fall.

"you...you once thought I was your mom. I'll never forget that day. When you said your first word."

_11 years ago_

_Little eight month old Steven sat on the floor, laughing as Pearl played with him. She would pull faces, making him laugh so hard, he could hardly breath. Sometimes, when she'd lean foreword, and he would grab her long nose. She would make a face of pain, making him laugh the hardest. Than she would playfully wag her finger at him and pout, making him fall backwards with laughter. She played with him for a while, until suddenly he reached up his arms like he wanted to be picked up and squealed, "Mama!"_

_Pearl froze. "Steven...I-I'm not-"_

_"Mama!" he squealed again. Pearl stood, tears flooding her eyes, her hand over her mouth in shock. Now Steven looked up at her. "Mama?" he babbled quizzically. Pearl turned and ran. She bumped into Garnet on the way out. She was about to say something when Steven started crying and continued to cry for Pearl, or mama._

_Pearl quickly left, so that neither of them could see her crying. Garnet approached Steven and got down in front of him. She gently picked him up and cuddled him. "I know Steven," She whispered soothingly. "I miss her too." And if you looked at Garnet's face, you could see a tear stream down her face._

Pearl now had tears in the corners of her eyes. "I wasn't sure what to think after that." she admitted. "I...actually avoided you for a little bit because I was afraid you would call me that again, and I would just break down right in front of you." She looked down at Steven and saw that fat tears were pouring out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Pearl!" he cried. I didn't know that I put you through that!"

"Steven," Pearl said as she got down in front of him and began to wipe away his tears. "You didn't do anything. I promise." She gave him a hug, and allowed him to cry for awhile. When they pulled away, Pearl took ahold of his hand. "Let's go inside Steven." Steven only nodded. As they approached the door, Steven realized, wasn't there something I wanted to tell her? Oh!

"Hey Pearl.." Steven said nervously. Pearl looked down at Steven as she entered. "There was...something I was supposed to tell you."

"Well what is it Steven?" she asked before looking in the house. "..."

"STEVEN, YOU PAINTED YOUR ROOM!" Pearl cried. Blue paint was dripping off of the walls, coating his bed and all of his room, even the t.v.

"I just thought..what with a baby coming and all, we could all use a change, even me."

Next thing you knew, Steven was sulking in the corner, as Pearl tried to fix his room.

A/N next chapter to be posted soon, :)


	5. Trust

A/N Me: Another reason why you should read my stories? I love Steven! Oh look a Steven. Gonna kiss it. *big smooch* Lol sound familiar?

"Wow, really?" Connie cried. Steven had invited her over on that rainy day since she didn't have tennis practice so that he could tell her the big news.

"I know right?" Steven said, rocking back and forth. They were both sitting in front of the fire place enjoying each others company.

"Steven, this is great! Congratulations!" Connie cheered as she gave Steven a hug. Then, realizing what she was doing, she quickly pulled away with a blush. "S-sorry, I was just...really excited and happy for you. I wish I had a sibling." Steven meanwhile had his classic stars for eyes face on, surprised at what had just happened. Connie quickly changed the subject. "Aren't you worried though?" she asked.

"About what?" Steven asked.

"Well, you know about Pearl."

"Why would I be?"

Connie was about to tell him, when she suddenly realized that Steven didn't know. When Rose died, the news spread like wildfire. Everyone is beach city knew...except for Steven that is. Steven saw the look on her face and could tell, that there was something that she wasn't telling him. "Connie, what is it?" Connie shook her head, indicating that she wasn't going to tell him. Steven pouted. "Hey, if it's something about the gems, then I should know about it." he said. Connie was literally bursting to tell him.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you!" And so she sat there, telling him exactly what had happened that day. She could only watch as his face went from shock,to disbelief, to tears and then...maybe anger. He had lowered his head so she wasn't able to tell as the shadow made by his bushy hair covered his eyes.

"Steven," she heard. She turned to see the gems coming back from the warp pad, Garnet holding something in her arms, gloves protecting her hands. She watched her put it on the counter, and then it burned a hole in the counter and fell through. "Oops."

The gems approached him, as they could tell something was wrong. "Steven, what's the matter?" Pearl asked him.

"Why you being such a sad sack?" Amethyst asked, teasing him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steven growled quietly. Confused, the gems looked to Connie, who was covering her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to tell him!" she promised.

"My mom died when I was born because she passed her gem onto me, not because she was sick! And you didn't tell me? She's my mom! I have a right to know!" Steven yelled.

"Steven, I know you do, but we just weren't sure how, or when to tell you." Pearl said.

"You should have told me the first time I asked! Not when you think I'm ready. You just think I'm a kid who doesn't have to know the truth about his own mom. How could you?"

"Steven..."

"No! I..I hate you!" the gems froze. "I wish you'd all just go away!" He turned to Connie. "Connie...I thought I could trust you. I thought you would tell me about this sort of thing and not just lie to me about it." Connie could only stare at him. "I guess I was wrong about who I can trust." Then, so that they couldn't see his tears, he turned his back and ran out into the rain. The gems immediately went after him, Connie stayed and cried on the couch. The ran after Steven, who ran across the wet sand, bare-footed. (Play Roaring tides now)

"Steven!" they called. Steven turned to them, tears pouring down his face.

"I don't understand! Why would you lie to me? Why has everyone been lying to me? I miss her too, and I wish I had gotten to know her better...what kind of a son does it make me, if I didn't even know how she died?!" He then fell, heartbroken, into the sand on his knees. He could feel a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Garnet.

"We never meant to hurt you Steven." Garnet said. Steven was shocked to hear the slight crack in her voice, and see the tears on her cheeks. "We just didn't want you to ever blame yourself. Your mother made a big sacrifice and she knew what she was doing. We were just waiting until you were old enough to understand that." Garnet looked back at the others, both out of breath. Amethyst had tears in her eyes, and Pearl had her face in her hands. "We...we never wanted you to hate us. Hearing you say that...it makes us feel like we failed you. Like Rose herself hates us. We feel like nothing. Our whole life's had been meaningless until we meet Rose. So when she died, we were broken. so we vowed to spend the rest of our lives making your life, the best it could possibly be. It's the closest we can ever get, to seeing Rose smile again. So to hear that you hate us...we can't bear it." Garnet let her hand fall, and so did the tears, but she never lost eye contact with Steven.

Steven looked back at the gems over Garnet's shoulder. They both were crying, devastated at what had happened. Steven could barley see Garnet now, through the tears and the rain that constantly fell into his eyes. He threw his arms around Garnet. "I'm so sorry!" he wailed. "I don't hate you, I promise I don't!" The other two gems joined in the hug. After a few moments they all entered the house. Connie was still on the couch, waiting for them. She looked up and saw Steven looking directly at her, his expression unreadable. She lowered her head and stood up.

"I-I'd better go." she said quietly. She made her way to the door. She suddenly felt a pair of large, wet arms wrap around her. Steven was holding onto her, shaking.

"Connie..I never meant to make you feel so bad. I was just upset. Please forgive me." Connie stared at him, before nodding. She also wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. The gems only watched this beautiful scene, and didn't say anything.

**Sorry for taking so long. Hope you like this fluffy chapter with Connie. I'm not sure if I should put them together or not. Trust me, I ship them...just not as much as I ship Pearlnet. :) Also you might have noticed that this is the second time I put in a piece of the Clannad soundtrack. This is because, no matter how much I try to stay away from the Clannad route, I can't stay away from the soundtrack. So I shall keep it hear. Thxs for reading!**


	6. Realization

Steven burst into the house and frantically looked around. His eyes fell on Pearl, who was lying motionless on the couch. His eyes flooded with tears and he ran to her. "Pearl!" he wailed as he jumped onto her. He was greatly relived to hear her let out a loud grunt of pain from under him.

"Steven, what in the world are you doing?" Pearl cried as she pulled him off of her. That was when she noticed the tears covering his face. "Steven what's the matter?" she asked, greatly concerned to what could make such a happy boy cry so hard. He didn't answer. He just continued to cry. That's when Garnet burst in, out of breath.

"Steven." she panted. Pearl only watched as Garnet approached and embraced him in a hug. She was greatly confused. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but she felt that she shouldn't interfere. Besides, that jolt that Steven had suddenly gave her, and all of the drama afterwards had again, churned her stomach. She stood and glanced back at them.

"I'll be back Garnet," she said quickly as she speed-walked away. This only made Steven cry harder.

"She-she's so sick!" he cried. "What'll we do?!" Garnet wasn't sure of how to comfort the young gem.

_Steven walked down to the Big doughnut, Garnet at his side. He had been asked buy Amethyst to her a croissant. When he at first, refused, she started to fake bawl and throw herself on him. So now he had no choice. When he arrived, he stood a the counter, ordered and waited. "So Steven," Sadie began, "I heard about the fight you got into yesterday." Steven nodded._

_"Your pretty happy for someone who just found out something like that." Lars chuckled, earning him a glare from Garnet._

_"Well, I had to learn the truth eventually." Steven said, quite calm. "My mom died, having me. It's sad but...I had to know." Sadie bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure if that's what Lars was talking about._

_"well duh. I thought you already knew that." Lars said rolling his eyes. "I meant about your friend, Pearl." Steven paused. Was he missing something? He didn't notice Sadie elbow Lars. Lars sighed. "Your mom died because she gave you her gem right?" Steven nodded. "So what do you think is going to happen to your friend once her kid is born?" He saw Steven's pupils go small. "Now your catching on." he laughed. Sadie punched him in the arm. _

_"What?" Lars said as he rubbed the spot. Sadie pointed at Steven and Lars saw what she meant. The bag had fallen from his hand and tears were welling in his eyes. He quickly turned around and ran, making his way back to the temple. Garnet poked her finger into Lars's chest._

_"We, are going to have a little talk later." she told him, making him shake a little. Then she went after Steven._

"I don't want Pearl to die!" he cried into her chest. Garnet, never being very good at comforting another person, was unsure of what to do. Finally she did the only thing she could do.

"She isn't going to die." she told him. "I promise you Steven, I'm not going to let her die, no matter what happens." She knew she wouldn't be able to keep that promise, but she wasn't sure of what else to really do. Steven sniffed and looked up at her.

"Really?" he hiccupped.

"Really." Garnet said, looking into his large, brown eyes. Steven sniffed again and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Okay." he said as he lie in her arms.

"What am I going to do?" Garnet thought.

**Later**

Lars whisteled as he went behind the Big doughnut to take out the trash. He then suddenly felt a large shadow loom over him. He turned and was frightened when he saw Garnet just standing there. "What do you want!" he cried.

"Listen you, I'm not going to let you make Steven feel like he's done anything wrong. I won't let you bring him down, and I won't let you hurt him. Steven is a very special boy who doesn't deserve to feel that way. He's at home, feeling terrible and it's all because of you." She paused to let Lars take it in. "Now, I want you to stay out of Steven's way as he tries to get through this, do you understand?" Lars only nodded. Garnet stared at him for a moment, before walking away, leaving Lars shaky legged.

**ME: Hey guys, it's Dtksgirl! I'm not confident about this chapter to be honest but...at least it's something I guess.**

**Lars: I think I pooped myself.**

**Me: Darn it Lars! Sigh. Anyway I've got the next couple of chapters planned out so next update is hopefully soon!**


	7. Together

A/N hello everybady! So this might be my last update for awhile, because summer vacation is almost here and i won't be able to update at home because i'm going to summer school...I failed geometry. So...enjoy!

"I will never truly understand...how Rose made it through this." Pearl grumbled to herself as she flipped through the pages of yet another book. For the past week, she had gone to as many library's as she could to check out books on pregnancy. There were so many things that confused her, and she just wanted a scientific explanation on as much of it as she could. But so far, all she could find where stories of women going through the same things as her and how to treat them. What she did find however that brought her some comfort was that the nausea should end around week ten. Being about seven weeks along now, that wasn't too far away. The symptoms seemed to be getting worse, if that was even possible. And what made it worse was that, only recently Pearl realized that when she was sick, she was putting her face inching away were humans would...ugh. So she starting vomiting in the trash can which was fine. But then one day Steven had thrown away some rancid meat and the smell was unbearable. So now, she was throwing up in the kitchen sink. It was embarrassing because there was no privacy. Thankfully, even time a dish was dirty, Pearl would wash it immediately, so she didn't have to worry about being sick on the dishes.

But a new symptom had popped up and it irritated her to death..fatigue. So now, she could mainly be found eating, sleeping, or vomiting. It was embarrassing, so she spent as much time as she could now, studying up on what was ailing her. As she read, she could suddenly feel a fuzzy head wedge it's way in-between she arm and her torso.

"Hello Steven." she said with amusement in her voice.

"Hi Pearl." Steven sighed.

"Something the matter?"

Steven wriggled his way out of her arm and flopped onto the couch. "I'm so bored." he moaned. "Amethyst and Garnet went on a mission and left me behind." Pearl knew how he felt. Garnet wouldn't let her come along either. "Could you tell me a story?" he asked. Pearl chuckled and closed the book.

"What kind of story?" Steven thought.

"Tell me one about you and mom." Pearl smiled a bit.

Pearl smiled at him. I could tell you about when me and your mother first met each other. Steven nodded gleefully. "Let's see..." (Play Fantasy) "A long time ago, Pearls were mass-produced in order to serve other gems. I was a mistake however. My gem wasn't perfectly rounded, and I was able to think for myself. Normal pearls had round gems and had other people think for them. There main purpose was to serve. It was my main purpose as well, but I didn't realize it as much. I was kept with th other flawed Pearls. One day your mother came in order to reteave a Pearl. She saw me in the back, and she picked me. But i still can't fully understand why. She said that I was...unique. After a few protests from Yellow Diamond, they eventually let her have me. I served her for a few years, before I came to earth with her. She was actually on board to destroying it." Steven gasped. "But..I remember on our way there, our ship had malfunctioned and we crashed on the beach. Thankfully we were okay but..it was terrifying. That's when she saw the beauty of the earth and how amazing it truly was. That's when she decided that she needed to protect it. So she asked me if I would stay with her. And I did." She finished with a smile. Stevens face lit up with excitement, but he frowned when he saw Pearl's expression go from amused, to a bit sad.

(Play Existence) "She was so strong..I just wish...that I could have some of that strength to help me through this. But now she's gone so...I need to rely on only what I have." Steven watched her for a moment, go from amused, to a bit sad. Her then put his arms around her.

"I think your plenty strong. You'll be fine, I just know you will." Pearl smiled at him, happy that he believed in her.

"Thank you Steven."

A/N Happy summer everyone!


	8. Mistakes

A/N Next chapter here everybody!

Steven entered the house, a spring in his step, a bag of fry bits in his hand. "Never fear, Steven's here!" he joked as he walked in the door. He was taken aback by what he saw. Garnet and Pearl were standing there, Pearl had her arm wrapped defensively around her still flat abdomen, and Garnet seemed to be at the end of her rope. What was going on?

(Play Town, flow of time, people) "Garnet, no means no!" Pearl said angrily, but not quite yelling.

"Pearl, it's our only option. There is no way we can afford to lose another crystal gem. We lost Rose already, we can't lose you too." Garnet said calmly but sternly. "We have to eradicate the baby." Steven's eyes widened.

"Get rid of the baby?" he thought, fear filling his heart. His new little gem brother or sister? But their shouldn't be a reason to worry, right? Garnet promised him that she wouldn't let Pearl die. Garnet never breaks promises.

"You have to think about the team." Garnet continued. "What would we do without you?"

"You'll have the new baby." Pearl protested. "I'm sure it'll be a great crystal gem after some training."

"We don't have the time to train a new baby, let alone take care of it. Peridot is still somewhere on the earth and no doubt she'll be after you and the baby when she finds out that your pregnant."

"That's why we need to find Peridot before the baby comes."

"That's what we've been doing, but theirs no guarantee that we'll find her before she finds us. Pearl you ned to stop being selfish." Steven could see Pearl's eyes widen, before they furrowed into a glare. Although he was shocked, he could tell that Garnet didn't mean it, she was just upset.

"I'm not being selfish! Was Rose being selfish? You had the same discussion with her a long time ago and she didn't get rid of Steven. And now because of it, we have out sweet little Steven! And I honestly couldn't be happier."

"Yes but we lost Rose in the process. Pearl I've made up my mind. We're aborting the baby."

"No!" Pearl cried. "It's my child and i'm not going to let you." Steven could tell they were going to start arguing again, and he knew he had to put a stop to it. He ran to them and stood right between them.

"You guys need to stop!" Steven yelled. "There's no need to fight. I hate seeing it! So please stop." he begged.

"Steven stay out of this." Garnet said, pinching the skin between her eyes, as though she had a headache.

"No!" Steven said. "I don't want you two to fight!"It was at that moment that Amethyst, who had been silently watching from the kitchen, also stepped in.

"Steven's right, you guys need to stop." she sighed. "I hate having to see you guys like this."

Everybody began to talk at once. Steven and Amethyst protesting, Pearl still insisting on keeping the baby, and Garnet trying to get everyone to calm down. Finally Garnet reached the end of her patience.

"Enough!" she yelled. She turned to Pearl and grabbed ahold of her wrist, squeezing hard. "We are getting rid of the baby, and thats the end of it." she said harshly. "We don't have a choice. You need to think of us and what's going to happen." She was breathing heavily for a while before it all sunk in. She turned to Steven and saw the tears flooding his eyes, and Amethyst holding him back, as if shielding him from Garnet's rage. She then turned to look at Pearl and her face was heartbreaking. She looked so..small. She wasn't crying, as though she was too afraid. Garnet slowly let go, and when she did, Pearl immediately took off, leaving the house. "I'm so sorry." Garnet was able to murmur before she went after her. The sun was already setting, she had to find her before dark.

After an hour of searching, she still hadn't been found. Garnet left the boardwalk and headed to the house...when she found her. She saw Pearl under the boardwalk hidden behind some coral covered rocks. She had her knees to her chest and her face hidden, her arms wrapped around her shoulders were moving up and down with hiccups as though she had only just stopped crying. Garnet felt the sting of guilt when she saw the red mark that bruised her wrist. She slowly approached, words forming in her mind, but none were able to escape. She sat next to Pearl, and could feel her flinch. They were both silent.

"You...you really hurt me back there." Pearl finally said. This seemed to help Garnet figure out what to say.

"I know that, and I'm so sorry." she began. "I don't know what came over me. I was just so angry. I never meant to hurt you, I promise."

(Play Shining in the sky) Pearl now looked up at her from her knees and stared at her glasses, were her eyes couldn't be seen. She could tell that Garnet was sincere but...she doubted she would be able to trust her the same as she was able to before. She looked away again. "Okay." Was all she could say. She could suddenly feel Garnet pull her onto her lap. Pearl blushed. She was...in her lap. She swallowed. Was this a good time to tell her?

"Garnet.."

"Yes?"

"What would you say...if I told you that I..loved you?"

Garnet smiled. "Then I would say that I loved you too."

"But...What if I said that I'm still not sure how I feel anymore because of what happened?"

"Then I would say, I'm so sorry, and I promise to always treat you better. Then I would ask for your forgiveness."

Pearl could feel the tears form in her eyes again and she was unable to blink them away. "And if I said that I still wanted to keep the baby?" Garnet didn't answer right away, which worried her. Finally she heard her say, "then I would respect your decision." That seemed to tear it for pearl.

"I love you." It came out more as hiccups though as she was holding back more sobs.

"I love you too, very much." Garnet said as she pulled Pearl closer. Pearl wasn't able to stop herself as she let out loud sobs.

When it began to die down a bit she was able to say, "what about Ruby and Sapphire?"

"They already have a partner, each other. But I don't." Pearl smiled and snuggled deeper into her chest as they stared at the moon, beautifully reflected by the ocean.

A/N Wow there is a lot of crying in this story I noticed :P Also I wan listening to the Clannad song "Ten thousand miracles and I kept thinking of the scene in Lars and the cool kids when they were standing on the hill and looking at the beautiful view of beach city.


	9. Jealousy?

Garnet and Pearl entered the house, Garnet unsure of what she would say to the others. She was surprised to see Amethyst sitting on the couch, waiting and Steven siting next to her. When they entered, Amethyst stood up and immediately went to took her hand and looked at her wrist, at the red bruise that covered at lot of her wrist. She sighed at looked at Steven. Steven nodded and approached as well. He took Pearl by the hand and led her into the kitchen to treat her wound. It was silent for a moment. "Amethyst I.."

She was interrupted when Amethyst suddenly struck her across the face. Her glasses fell off her face and clattered on the floor next to her. Normally, she would have been very angry, but she knew that she deserved what she got, so she said nothing. Instead she got down and picked up her glasses. "What were you thinking?" amethyst demands.

"That's just it. I wasn't thinking." Garnet answered back. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just so angry." she admitted, with shame in her voice.

"Well you need to think more!" Amethyst yelled. It was a bit surprising to Garnet, how their roles were being switched so drastically. "Pearl needs us right now! And you go and tell her to get rid of her baby! And when she refuses, you hurt her! What is wrong with you?" Garnet didn't answer, as she really didn't know how to answer her. It was then that Pearl left the kitchen, a white bandage around her wrist.

"Steven," she was saying as she stared at her wrist. "This wasn't really necessary. I'm not bleeding." She stopped in her tracks and looked up to see Amethyst arguing with Garnet. She was honestly very surprised. why was Amethyst trying so hard to protect her? normally she wouldn't get involved with this sort of thing. if she saw that they had forgiven each other, then she wouldn't try to get involved. So why now?

"I can't believe you'd do something so...so stupid!" Amethyst scolded, a bright purple blush starting to spread across her cheeks from the sheer anger. She raised her hand to strike again, but Pearl was at her side in a heartbeat, grabbing her hand to stop her.

"That's enough Amethyst." she said calmly, dropping her hand. "She understands what she did and she already apologized."

"How can you trust her after what she did?

"Well everyone deserves a second chance." Steven chimed in, easily forgiving. But he was ignored.

"Because I've always trusted her. i know that she didn't mean it, she was angry."

"But what if she gets angry again huh? She'll hurt again and I don't want to see anything happen to you!"

Pearl took a breath and approached Garnet, then laced their fingers together. "Do you want to know why I trust her so much now?" Amethyst just stared at her. "Because..because I love her, and she loves me." Amethysts eyes widened and so did Steven's. Their expressions then changed drastically. One was appalled, the other delighted. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, as if she didn't know what to say, before ducking past them and fleeing to her room. then Pearl looked at Steven who looked amazed.

"Oh, Steven. We meant to tell you some other way eventually." Pearl apologized.

"That's okay!" Steven cheered. "I'm just glad that I got to know about it at all. I knew you loved her Pearl, I just knew it! I'm so glad you finally told her!"

"What? How did you know how I felt?"

"Well you always acted differently around Garnet and you always seem to be blushing when she looks at you." Pearl smiled. But one thing was bothering her a lot. Why did Amethyst seem so...heartbroken why she told her about how she loved Garnet? What could be wrong?

A/N i don't like this chapter to be honest. I like the feeling of it, but I don't like how it came it. I mainly wrote it because i wanted to update soon so..I did. I hope the next chapter will be better.  
Do you guys mind Amepearl. it's not going to be an official couple in the story. It's more one-sided. Pearl doesn't have feeling for Amethyst. But...she did have feelings for Rose before she met Greg. Just saying...I ship it all the way! see you next (hopefully better) chapter.


	10. Dreams

A/n So I finished Watching worn to the Sword and it was so sad! I love the history of Rose and Pearl! When Pearl said, "Why can't you just let me do this for you rose?!" Me and my sister screamed! I was so heartbroken. Poor Pearl!...Hmm?...Oh! The story, right! They will go on a date soon, but I had an idea for the story first. You know, This chapter kinda reminds me of when Bella had that dream in Twilight...even though none of the events are really the same :/...I actually like Twilight! Don't judge me!

Pearl slept on the couch once more that night, Garnet in her own room. Pearl could always be in her own room, but since gems didn't require sleep, she didn't have a bed. She never really had one. And because of the baby, she found herself requiring a few hours of sleep a day. It was a great nuisance when she felt tired, but..sleeping, like Amethyst had said, felt pretty nice. What interested her the most about sleeping, was the dreams. Since she didn't sleep often, she didn't remember any dreams she had ever had. So far, her dreams had been shapeless blurs that she hardly ever remembered. But tonight..tonight was different.

She found herself standing on the battlefield, flames all around her. She could hardly see past all of the smoke. She tried to clear her vision by waving her hand to fan off the smoke, but to no avail. it entered her mouth, into her lungs, and she began to cough. t got worse and worse, as she hacked and coughed, the smoke filling her lungs. Her eyes filled with tears from the stinging in her eyes. She couldn't breath! "Pearl.." She looked up, she kew that voice.

"R-rose?" she wheezed.

"Pearl, you need to be strong.." she said, but it was hardly audible, as her voice sounded..garbled. She could feel something materialize around her neck. It was..Garnet. Her hand was gripping tightly to her throat, restricting her breathing. She could feel the squeezing grow tighter and tighter. She looked up desperately at Garnet, she could hardly speak, so she used eyes to try and beg her to stop. She was able to look over her shoulder to look at Rose. Now Rose held a small bundle of blankets, and she could faintly hear a soft crying coming from the blankets, and little fists poking out of it.

"You have to fight..for your baby." She heard her say. Pearl vision was blurring greatly. What did she mean? Why didn't she help her? Her knees buckled and she sank down, Garnet still gripping her neck. She could hear more sounds in the background.

"Pearl!" "Pearl your going to be okay!" Steven? Amethyst? She could hear one final word being spoken, by Garnet, pure malice in her voice.

"Your nothing..."

Pearl sat up with a gasp, her head spinning, her stomach churning, and her chest screaming. Her fragile body shook, as she instinctively placed her arm around her stomach, being only nine weeks along, she still wasn't showing yet. Her other hand was placed on her mouth as her troublesome nausea began to return. She began to fight against it, before realizing that she was making a mistake. She had tried to do that before, but that led to some...messy mistakes. She now found herself dry heaving into the sink, in the dark. She had not eaten for a few hours before, because she hated being sick. It concerned the other gems, but she still refused. So nothing was coming out. She didn't realize that she had been crying until she felt the warm tears on her face. She sighed and wiped them away. She was feeling miserable.

More importantly, what did that dream mean? Garnet strangling her probably sowed how she still felt a bit unsafe with garnet. Rose being there..maybe it was just showing that she would protect her. And the flames...maybe just her memories mixing in. She wiped at her eyes again, sniffling a bit before returning to the couch. Thankfully, they couldn't hear her dry heaving from the other gems rooms or Steven's room, so they didn't come out. She lie back down, and stared at the ceiling. Her mind was running too fast for her. So she stood and went out the door, and stood on the patio, staring out at the night sky. She found the moon over the ocean to be one of her favorite sights.

She was honestly feeling very frightened. The dream had to have a had a secret meaning. Could it be foreshadowing the future. no, arnet would never hurt her!.well she did hurt her before, but that was only becasue she was mad..but she could always get mad again. She sighed again and turned around and went back inside. She lie back on the couch, suddenly feeling very fautiged. She feel asleep soon after, into a dreamless slumber.

A/N Next chapter in their date! And then i'm going to time skip a bit. I'm skipping to when Pearl is twelve weeks along because i believe that is when a women begins showing. so the'll go maternity shopping! (Even though she isn't showing all that much -3-) So if you have an oc you want to be the store manager, then let me know through PM. I might have him/her show up again in the story. If I don't get a request then I'll just use my oc Dawn. See you in the next chapter. Oh and please see my profile page for stories that i'm needing help with. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated!


	11. How it works

A/N So thank you to all of my readers who have been waiting so patienty! I think I may have said that I was going to make them go on a date in this chapter, but honestly no ideas are coming for it, so I'll make a chapter that sort of explains the ...scientific aspects of pearls pregnancy. Also I still need an Oc for the maternity shop in the next chapter. I did get one guest to send me an Oc but..it's not very detailed. Unless the guest sends me something else then I'll use my own Oc, Dawn. Oh and no gemsonas please. Thank you for waiting and here you go!

"Ten weeks..." Pearls said to herself as she lie on top of her fountain in her room. "It's been ten weeks since this whole thing has started. " she moved her head so she could look at her abdomen. It was still flat but it was starting to become a bit..firm. She rubbed her fingers against it, still unable to believe that she was carrying a soon to be, living breathing gem. "Can you hear me yet?" She asked, knowing that it probably couldn't. Pearl didn't truly understand human pregnancys. But Rose had taught her a lot about gem pregnancys when she was expecting steven. So, pearl understood that enough.

Gem babies get nutrients from the mothers gem. So they don't have an umbilical cord. And because of the energy being taken, the mother would slowly and gradualy,get weaker and weaker as the baby gets bigger. Even though it was still small, her gems main priority was the baby. Which ment she had to eat, sleep, and even...expel waste on her own, so that her gem could care for her baby. She could even get sick if she wasn't careful enough. However she was still able to use her gem to do typical gem things, like pulling out swords, or holographs..

While she was expecting, she had to do her best not to get 'poofed'. If she did, then the baby would become fused with her, and the baby would disappear, but Pearl would be left in a state of helplessness, or possibly even die. If her gem was cracked, then when her baby would be born, it would likely be weak or deformed because it was getting its main needs from pearls gem, which wouldn't be highly functional.

Pearl was getting normal symptoms of a human pregnancy because like the brain, her gem produced hormones. Most symptoms are a cause of those and because Pearl produced them as well, she was getting the same symptoms. Prenatal vitamens were not needed because the baby didn't take some of her nutrients. It took almost all of them. So she did need some vitamens for herself. But none for the baby.

When the baby is to be born, the delivery would be a bit harder then a humans delivery. Yes it would still be quite painful and exhausting. However even at the start of labor, the baby had begun to take the mothers gem energy. So pushing would become all the more difficult, thus prolonging it even more. As the baby exits the birth canal, the gem energy slowly but surly makes its way to the baby until it is born. The baby would likely have its gem in the same area as the mother, and typically takes in the physical traits of the father. However since there was no father, it would likely take on the physical aspects of Pearl. Steven however had taken on the traits of his mother because her genes had come out on top.

After delivery, the mother may linger a bit as her remaining gem energy tries to keep her alive. Unfortunately, to no avail. The mother dies about five minutes after the baby is born. Thankfully, this does give the mother time to see the child after it is born before she dies. After death the remaining gem energy drains out of her body and she poofs into her gem after about a minute never to regenerate again. When she poofs, her gem is fragile, almost like glass. So it is to be protected in a bubble of it is to be preserved.

The baby meanwhile will take on all of the powers of the mother, weather they be significantly stronger or weaker. The baby may even take on the mothers personality. And like most gems, it would live forever. However, through the early years, it would age like a normal child, as it does not know about its body being an illusion. Until the baby becomes aware of this, then it will age like a human.

Pearl closed her eyes. She remembered the day when Steven was born like it was just yesterday. Amethyst, still being a young gem had not been allowed in the room and had stayed on the beach. Greg had been panicking, because he knew he was about to lose his wife. Garnet, calm as ever, was the one was assisted during the delivery. Nanafua, had actually been there, being the only one in beach city who knew about childbirth. She had also assisted. Pearl..she was a mess. She stayed far behind, watching as Rose delivered. She couldn't stand to see her in pain. She had nearly fainted.

Finally when Steven had been born, pearl was the one who held him as Rose dies. She had told everyone how grateful she was to them individually. When she had turned to Pearl, tears in her eyes, pearl knew it was time. Rose had thanked her and asked her to take care of Steven for her. Pearl had tearfully agreed and was able to form the words, "I love you." Rose only smiled as she closed her eyes, and breathed her last. Steven cried in pearls arms and Pearl did the same.

Pearl did love Rose while she was alive. But..she had also been torn between loving her and garnet. She had always though she was a horrible person for that. And sometimes..she still does. She still loves Rose and never won't. But garnet was her lover now. And she loved her too. Was she a bad person? She wasn't sure.

Pearl opened her eyes again and stared at the top of her room. She wouldn't admit it to anybody, but..she was afraid of dying. She didn't want to die yet. She wanted to see Steven grow up. She wanted to protect him and live for Rose. She..she had so much she needed to do and now she's never do it. She sighed through her nose and sat up. She placed her hand on her abdomen with mixed feelings. "I want to keep you so much...but I don't want to die yet." She whispered. Of course there was no answer.

"Did I make the right choice?"

A/N thank you for reading! I forgot, there is one more thing I need help with. I red more maternity outfits for Pearl, I have only thought of a cute white dress that could probably stick with her throughout all of her pregnancy. But I can't think of much else. I can imagine her wearing some of gregs big sweaters like the cherry one or the green one, or even the she wore when they went to see the fireworks. But that's it :/ Any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading guys and thank you for being so patient!


	12. Old friends and maturity wear

"No...no no no no." Pearl mumbled. She was hoping that she had just been eating too much and that it would go down immediately. Her ribbon couldn't be tied as tight as before which troubled her a bit. But she was always able to get it tied. Which was good. But still troublesome. But today she came to a startling revelation as she took it off.

Her stomach was showing.

When she takes off her ribbon, her stomach showed slightly, as her shirt rode up. To most women, this wouldn't happen, but Pearl's shirt was literally fitted to her body. So the bottom of her small 12 week along stomach poked right through her shirt. It wasn't like she couldn't change her clothes. However, she couldn't form long-lasting clothes. Her gem wasn't made to do this. Yes she could make the momentary space suit or summer dress, but nothing practical. She didn't have a choice. She had to go clothes shopping. She knew that she would have to use there savings, but she didn't have much of a choice. Speaking of which, she realized, one of them might have to get a job soon. Greg meager pay for the car wash wasn't going to be enough to meet the needs of a baby...well they'd cross that bridge when they got there. Right now, Pearl needed to tell Garnet.

She exited her room to see Garnet sitting on the couch as Steven sat next to her talking about what he got in the mail. She shifted slightly, uncomfertable with the pressure that was being place on her abdomen by the ribbon that she tied around once more. It didn't hide the budge very well, but it didn't let her bare stomach show, so that was good. She slowly approached them. Garnet looked at her and patted the couch in her other side, asking her to join them. Pearl swallowed.

"A-actually Garnet, I was going to ask you about something." She managed to say. Steven now also looked up at Pearl, causing her face to flush blue. "Um, you see lately I've been having a bit of trouble...fitting into..my shirt." She admitted mumbling out the words. Garnet nodded and stood.

"I've noticed." She said, making Pearl blush even harder.

"what?!" Garnet nodded again. "You should have said something." She scolded.

"There's a maternity shop right outside of town. We can go there." She said quietly. Pearl swallowed and now it was her turn to nod. "However, I imagne that ribbon isn't very comfortable. You should take it off." She suggested.

"I-I can't. My...stomach shows." She said in a very embarrassed tone, staring at her feet. Garnet 'hmmed' lightly before standing and leaving. She came back minutes later with something draped over her arm. She approached Pearl and handed it to her. Pearl held it up and was surprised to see that it was Greg's large sweater. The one she had worn to see the fireworks with Steven!

"Garnet, this isn't proper attire!" She said. Garnet said nothing, as if she meant 'do you have a better choice?' Pearl sighed and turned around. She undid the ribbon, and slipped on the sweater, covering up her torso, and The upper section of her legs. She turned back around at Garnet who was patiently waiting for her.

"Greg has agreed to drive us." She said silently as she assisted Pearl out the door, Steven calling out his good-byes. Just as they made there way out, the gems door opened and Amethyst stepped out. She saw the two and gave Pearl a smiled. Ever since the incident two weeks ago, Amethyst had been very...distant. She thankfully still decided to talk them, but just not as often. When Pearl would smile or laugh, amethyst would seem to be on the bridge of tears. She didn't like the look amethyst had when she saw that Garnets hand was resting on Pearl's back. Amethyst turned and made her way to the kitchen. And Pearl and garnet went out, where Greg was waiting with his van.

Pearl remembered when they told him about Pearl's baby. Like Amethyst, he had thought they were kidding around. But he soon realized they were serious. He had been a lot more composed then they had expected. But thankfully he didn't make a big show. Instead he told them that they still had some of Stevens old baby stuff in the storage unit for them to use. Then he had given Pearl a hug, congratulated her, and told her that if she needed anything, that she could count on him to help her out. Pealr's hormones had gotten the best of her and she could remember crying all over again.

At the moment, he seemed very calm, happy even, to be involved. True to his word, he often came to the beach house to check up on how things were doing. He was the one who told the gems about pregnancy (to the extent that he knew anyway.) And he remembered how a cool cloth on her gem often made Rose feel better when she didn't feel well due to her pregnancy symptoms. It really did help, Pearl had discovered and she often did that when the baby put her body under stress.

Garnet climbed into the roof of the van as Pearl let herself into the passenger seat. And they began there short journey. They eventually arrived a small, cute maternity shop in between a record shop and a cake shop. Pearl stepped out onto the curb as Garnet hopped right off. She grasped pearls hand and they walked. Faint music played as they entered. The walls had pictures of happy women, some with large stomachs, and some holding there babies with big smile on there faces. Theatre had many racks of clothing and in the back of the wooden-floored store, there were three sections that could be slid closed with curtains. Channing rooms apparently.

Garnet approached the counter where a women stood, looking through a magazine, that had several fabric samples pictured in it. The woman, looking no older then 20 noticed and looked up. She was tall and slim with tan skin and light blond hair that was cut in a cute bob with bangs. Her eyes, which had gone wide when she saw them, were round and chesnut colored, and her face was dotted with a cute button nose. She wore a pink top and a pair of white shorts with white stars covering them. On her shirt, she wore a name tag that said Chelsey on it.

Chelsey knew the crystal gems! She had seen them a few times before as a teen but it had been a year since she's seen them last! She had been busy with work to pay for collage. So she started working here. It wasn't all bad, she got to meet some kind some, and she got to take the train here, which was nice enogh. But she never thought she'd see the crystal gems here! They never had any reason to walk into a maternity shop...unless. Her eyes widened even more as she looked over the counter to see them better. She could see there fingers were laced together, and the large sweater was very uncharacteristic of Pearl..unless she was trying to hide something..like maybe a baby bump?

"Hi guys." She said with a smile. "Can I help you?"

"It's been a while Chelsey." Garnet said returning the smile. "We needed to get some clothing for Pearl."

"Is she...pregnant?" She asked, really hoping it was true. She watched as Garnet nudged Pearl and quietly told her to go ahead and take off the sweater. Pearl quietly argued before relenting and slipping it off. Chelsea's eyes widened as she stared at the small baby bump where her thin abdomen had once been. So it was true. She was speechless for a moment before she let out a shriek that could probably be heard by everybody in the shops nearby. She jumped over the counter and threw her arms first around garnet, and then around Pearl. "I'm so happy for you two!" She cried. "I-I mean I always knew you loved her Pearl but..oh my god congratulations!"

"Thank you Chelsey." Garnet smiled as Pearl blushed.

"Well what are we waiting for!" She cried. She looked over Pearl for a moment before running to the racks and selecting a few items. She then ran to Pearl and thrust them into her arms. "Try these on! I think you look best in whites and baby blues! However I'm not saying no to any dark colors!" She said, her eyes shining. Pearl nodded and entered one of the changing rooms.

"So." Garnet began. "How have you been?

Chelsey smiled. "I've been fine. I'm just trying to pay for collage. That's why I got this job. Also babysitting a bit. I babysit these two little kids. There the sweetest little things!" She paused in her story to glance up at Pearl who had come out in a powder blue dress with sleeves that covered her shoulders and it reached five inches under her knees. "Maybe I'll shorten the skirt length a bit." She said wistfully before giving Pearl a thumbs up and Garnet smiled and nodded in approval. "You know, one of the kids reminds me of you. She's so quiet but always takes care of her little brother..oh that reminds me! How is Steven?"

"Steven's been doing very well. He's just as happy as he's always been. He's so excited about having little gem sibling."

"Not as excited as you I'll bet." She was surprised to see her face fall. They paused once more as she came out in a white dress, that looked like a summer dress. It fit to her body so you could see her bump prominently. It was very cute. Chelsey smiled. "That one is really cute" she commented. When Pearl returned she could see that garnets expression hadn't changed. "Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure what's going to happen. When Steven was born, Pearl was the one who seemed to care for him most. She won't be here to help us with this baby. And I'm worried. I don't want anything to happen to our baby." She could feel Chelsey place her hand on Garnets.

(Play Nagisa warm piano arrangement) "Don't worry Garnet. Your one of the smartest people I know. I can tell that everything is going to be fine. You'll know what to do when the time comes. I believe in you." Chelsey assured her. Garnet smiled and squeezed it back.

"How are you not in a relationship yet?" Garnet teased. Chelsey blushed. She opened her mouth to counter when Pearl came out with the big sweater back on, and the cloaths that she liked draped over her arm.

"Everything is satisfactory?" Chelsey asked. Pearl reached into the piled and pulled out a grey skirt with a large grey bow on the side.

"I like this skirt, but the bow is a little much though." She criticized. Chelsea's face fell a bit, as Sh took great pride in her work. Garnet gave Pearl a look which Pearl didn't notice. Chelsey smiled and took the skirt.

"Well that's quite alright. I think I have another skirt in stock that looks like this one, but without the bow if you'd like." She offered. Pearl nodded. After the skirt was selected they arrived at the counter and purchased it all. "Thank you so much for visiting my little shop. Please come back anytime. And again, a thousand congratulations to you!" She escorted them out the store. Before they left, garnet turned.

"Maybe you could come visit the temple sometime. I'm sure amethyst would be happy to see you again too." Chelsea's face lit up.

"Yes, I'd love to! I'm not busy next weekend, is that okay?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course. Do you remember where the temple is?"

"Yes, I'll see you then!" (Play Nagisa) They exited the shop where Greg was waiting for them. As Garnet climbed the roof, she encouraged Pearl to come up with her. Pearl gripped tightly to garnets legs as the van took off. The wind blowing through her hair felt amazing. She had never ridden like this before but she now understood why Garnet seemed to enjoy it so much. She smiled and allowed herself to sink into Garnet and found her eyes growing slightly heavy from the calming sensations of the van and garnets warmth and heartbeat. She closed her eyes, and succumb to the fatigue. Garnet meanwhile stroked her hair gently. She was so beautiful.

Garnet was so lucky to have her.

A/N thank you to Bee Writes for her Oc Chelsey who will be showing up again in the story later on. So for the next chapter, (because I basically feed off of sadness) I'm thinking maybe a sad chapter of Pearl, fearing death. She speaks to Rose and begs for a solution. And maybe Garnet comes along and holds the one she loves. Unless you guys have another idea? If so then please let me know. Thanks again Bee Writes!


	13. Fear

A/N heyo! I have gotten a few asks about Peridot showing up in the story. I can guarantee that she will show up, but just not yet. My plan is for her to show up with the homeworld gems, having found out herself about the pregnancy. The gems will try to abort the baby and so on and so forth. I'm just trying to think of how the homeworld gems will appear without being to noticeable. I'll probably make another chapter with Peridot finding out and trying to kidnap Pearl or something. Oh I forgot to ask, would you guys ever mind seeing Pearl and Garnet get...married? Maybe? Huh, huh? Enjoy the chapter! This one is going to be depressing so...be warne

"Don't worry. I'll be fine on my own." Pearl assured them. Garnet was about to leave on a mission, while Amethyst and Steven were out on the beach looking for interesting rocks. Once more Garnet had told Pearl not to come along. On less dangerous missions, she would allow Pearl to come but not on more dangerous ones like this, where she could risk getting hurt. At first Pearl had objected to this, but lately, she had found the perks of being alone. She could clean, read, or meditate without interruptions. Or...she could indulge in another pastime. she waved pleasantly at them as the pad shine and they dissapeared. She then proceeded to make herself a cup of tea and then sit herself down at the coffee and table and stared up at the picture of Rose that was hung up above the door.

( Play Nagisa)"Hello Rose." She said with a smile as she stirred her tea. "Its going to be thirteen years since we last saw each other right? Steven's birthday is soon. I wish you could be here. He would love to have you at his party. He's inviting all of his little friends." She stared, quiet now at Rose's picture as though she expected an answer. One that never came. And she would never hear again. She bravley put on a smile.

"But me and the gems are planning a big surprise party for him, to celebrate him finally becoming a teenager. He's growing up so fast. Where have the years gone..I'm pretty sure if you were here, you would have cried the most out of all of us." Pearl chuckled before taking a sip of her tea. "..I can't help but wonder..what a lot of things would be like if you were still here. But with Steven, I can almost feel it. What it's like to have you here again. He has your smile, your laugh, your eyes, and defiantly your kindness." She glanced down at her budding stomach. "I can only hope that I'll be as lucky as you were. To have a baby that is so kind. To have a baby that will live on for you." She gripped tighter to her teacup.

"I know I'm not as strong as you are Rose, but...is it normal..to be afraid of death? When you were expecting Steven, you never once even mentioned the fact that you would die. You were always so optimistic, even after you gave birth. But..I can't stop thinking about death. Is that so wrong?" She paused to brush at her eyes before looking up again. "I guess you could say that..I'm not ready to die yet. I don't want to die. I want to watch my baby grow up. I want to watch Steven grow up. I want to be there for him, and I want to stay. There's to much in this world to give up and...I feel so horrible for saying this but..sometimes I regret my desision to keep it." She admitted tearfully.

"I know it's selfish but, I just don't want to leave this world yet. There's so many things I want to do. It's already been twelve weeks, and I still can't believe it. I'm sorry.." She broke off before placing her elbows on the table and her face in her hands as tears dripped onto the table. Her shoulders shook with the hidden sobs that racked her body. This wasn't the first time she had done this. She often came to speak to Rose, andalmost always it ended in tears. She was always crying alone, and it hurt her so much. She looked up when she saw the warp pad glowing. It was Garnet.

Garnet stared at the scene before her. Pearl was sitting there, tears on her cheeks and dotting the table. She approached Pearl and got down, gently rubbing away the tears with her thumb. Pearl sniffed and reached up, wiping away at the tears in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me like this." She said quickly.

"How often do you do this?" Garnet asked. She got the feeling that she hasn't only done it this one time. Pearl looked away.

"Once every few days." She admitted. "I don't want to bother you so I just..talk to Rose whenever I can." That broke Garnet's heart. She didn't like thinking about that. She continued to caress Pearl's cheek.

"Why? I don't want you to have to cry alone. So..if you really feel this way so often, then find me. Your not bothering me at all. I want to be with you."

Pearl stared at Garnet the tears flowing all over again. Garnet wrapped her arms around Pearl and held her tightly. She could feel Pearl shaking. "I'm not ready to die yet." Pearl sniffled.

"I know your not. But we'll get through this. I'll think of something." She promised.

"Garnet..this isn't something you can control. You can't prevent this from happening...I'm going to die Garnet." She said tearfully.

Garnet moved away and took her chin. "Rose wouldn't like to hear you talking like that Pearl. Look, Sapphire looked at the possibilitys. We can honestly see two possible futures where you die..however there is one possible future where you live." Pearls eyes widened.

"S-so I might not die?" She asked, Garnet nodded.

"So long as I figure out how to save you. And I promise that I will."

Pearl shuddered with the relief. "Thanks you Garnet." The space between them was filled when they gently titled there heads and locked lips, in a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile a certain purple gem was silently crying in her room over the fact that the one thing she wanted most was out there kissing someone else. So far from her reach.

A/N now who's crying alone :P anyway next chapter..I'm thinking maybe Amethyst and her talking to Steven about the feelings she had bubbled up for so long. After that..maybe Peridot will show up :D

Peridot: I don't want to be in your story! Your a horrible author! I already have to deal with the crystal clods. And now your bringing in a Baby clod! How dare,you!

Me: Well soo-rry! I never would have written it if I didn't have that awesome dream that night you..you...homeworld clod!

Peridot: How dare you! Human clod!

me:Green clod,

Peridot: Ugly clod!

Me: Do you love Jasper?

Peridot: GET OUUTT!

Next chapter coming soon baby!


	14. Hidden feelings

**The authors note contains spoilers for the story so if you don't want spoilers then don't read!**

A/N you guys are probably gonna hate me for this. You see I've been getting a lot of reviews that are telling me that Pearl should live, or not to kill off Pearl. Well I actuallt had something planned for the end that I've been trying to keep secret but...I just can't really hide it anymore. You see...*Spoiler*...I was planning on alternitive endings. One where she lives and one where she dies. That's actually why in the last chapter Garnet saw a future where she lives and one where she dies. And both endings will have a sequel. One called Star of my life, and the other called Beautiful dreamer.

Now I understand that most people want her live. Well the one where she dies..I guess you could say is mainly for myself. I love Tragity, and I love writing about it. So that's why I'm writing the alternitive chapters. I hope you don't mind guys. Thank you for reading, and on with the chapter!

Steven stood at the counter, and spread the mayo over the white bread. His mouth watered as he pictured the large sandwich he would soon devour. Pearl and Garnet had gone out for a bit, just to have some time with each other. And Amethyst was in her room doing God knows what. Blasting in the radio next to him, steven was playing, Together we can make it from the anime To Love-Ru.* He didn't play it around the gems too much because Amethyst would tease him, Garnet would leave, and Pearl, depending on the song, didn't mind it. But other songs, she would make another suggestion for him to listen to. (Mainly classical music)

He sang along happily as he put on the finishing touches.,Just then, the gems door opened and Ametyst stepped out, stretching and yawning. "Hi Amethyst!" Steven called happily. Amethyst returned the smile. "Want a sandwich? Garnet and Pearl went out for awhile so we have the house to ourselves today!" He cheered. He didn't see the expression that went across her face. He approached her with the sandwich. "I'm glad that they get to spend some time together. There usually too tired or too busy to spend time together, but now they can! I'm so happy for them!" Amethyst didn't say anything for a moment before she finally looked up at him, and Steven could see the shine in her eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" Steven asked.

"Oh I'm just great!" Amethyst burst out.(Flow of town, time, of people) "Nope nothing's wrong at all! I'm happy that pearl's happy! I'm so happy that she's in love with the person who hurt her! I'm so happy that she's carrying a baby that she wants to raise with Garnet! She doesn't even notice how I feel about all this, but whatever! As long as she's happy, then I'm happy!" She exploded, before rubbing at her damp eyes.

Steven who had stepped back, now looked concerned. "Amethyst..do you like her?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course not!" She said quickly. "Just because she's my friend, don't mean I have to like her!" She paused, before folding her arms. "I mean, yea, for the longest time I've thought of her as a big naggy sister. It's the same feeling as a little sister finding out she's going to be an aunt or something...but..maybe I don't like her being with Garnet. She's so blind to what could happen to her when she's with Garnet."

"Well I don't think you have to worry." Steven assured her. "Garnet loves her, so she's going to take care of her."

"Steven, I was the one who wanted to take care of her!" Amethyst finally burst out. "I'm the youngest crystal gem and I hate how worthless that makes me feel! I was there for Rose but no one saw that! And now Garnet will take care of Pearl and I can't do anything about it! Steven because the baby is taking so much of her energy, Pearl won't always be so strong! I don't want to leave her that way! I want her to know how I feel, how I've always felt about her! Just how special she's always been to me!" Steven watched with shock as she began crying. He bit his lip, he hadn't seen Amethyst cry in a long time.

He wrapped his arms around her and just held her in an awkward sideways position as she cried into her hands. "You love her don't you?" He asked again. Amethyst nodded.

"For a real long time." She admitted. "But I know if I tell her, garnet will be so mad at me...it hurts..that she'll never know how I feel about her. Because I'm too much of a coward." She continued to cry, and Steven just held her. It had been a long time since he had last seen her like this. So seeing her feel so strongly about this, it hurt him too. Just because he was young, doesn't mean he didn't care.

They were unaware of how much time had passed between them. They didn't hear Pearl and Garnet enter, and then silently leave when they saw the scene before them.

Steven knew how Amethyst felt. There were often times when he felt helpless. Like he couldn't do anything. And he wished he could help, but he couldn't.

Him and Amethyst in some ways were one in the same thing.

A/N aww sad chapter. *I think Steven is a bit of an otaku don't you? Anyway, any ideas for the next chapter? Let me know and I'll see you in the next chapter. Oh and many thanks to Fnafgirl for all of her kind updates. I love you!

And let me know what you guys think about the...*read the first authors note* if you like it or not, Thanks for reading!


	15. Dance with me?

Steven, Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet approached the large abandoned warehouse, Steven with a paper stuffed in his sweater pocket. The paper talked about Sour Cream's halloween dance. The only reason Steven didn't wear a costume was because it wasn't comsidered 'cool' anymore. Steven normally didn't care about trends but he didn't want to be the only one wearing a costume. Plus...Connie was going to be there, and he hoped to impress her tonight. He looked behind him to make sure the others were following. When he had confirmed it, he continued up the hill, and to the warehouse. Music was blasting from it and got even louder as they entered. Soul Cream sat at the DJ table, having his own rave up there, as the other people danced. Saturday by Basshunter played, the perfect song for a party (in my opinion)

Steven cheered and ran to join the others, Amethyst at his tail. The other two watched as they broke out there best dance moves, dancing to the music, steven almost forgetting the whole reason he had been so desprite to come here...until he saw her.

"Hi Steven." Connie said as she approached him. Steven swallowed and smoothed down his hair.

"H-hi Connie." He greeted. Amethyst smirked and ran off. She approached Sour Cream.

"Hey man, could you play this song?" She asked as she wrote the name of it on paper.

"No way man!" He objected. "I'm not playing no love song. This is a rave, not a dance." He said, folding his arms. "Besides, it's not even a very good love song."

"Come on dude, don't you support young love." She scowled as she pointed at the two love birds. Sour cream pouted, contemplating.

"Fine." He relented. "But just this once." He took out the disc, getting a few questioning murmurs. He took his microphone and spoke into it. "Hey all you party people, this song is dedicated to a certain special couple." The spotlight fell on Steven and Connie. Steven could feel a blush creep up on his face as Connie looked confused. The intro to Perfect two began to play. Steven swayed lightly on his feet, and slowly began to dance, encouraging Connie to do the same. Connie looked around and a blush arrived on her face as well. So many people were watching, she couldn't dance now!

Stven could see how embarrassed she was..and it just made her look cuter. Wait was this a bad idea? The words started to play and he could see Connie perk up a little. The song was very cute, and he thought it summed them up pretty well. Those other love songs talked about body shape and things like that. This was basically saying that she was his everything. He hesitantly began to dance again. Connie smiled at him and began to move her feet as well, dancing with him. Soon enough she didn't even care about the watching eyes. She was just happy to be with him. Steven couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked tonight. Just how precious she was to him..and how precious she'd always been. He...he loved her.

_cause your the apple to my pie_

_your the straw to my berry_

_your the smoke to my high _

_And your the one I want to marry_

_cause your the one for me, for me_

_And I'm the one for you, for you_

_take the both of us, of us_

_and were the perfect two._

Connie blushed once more as she listened to the lyrics. She looked at Steven who was blushing and looking at his feet and running the back of his head. Was this a...love confession? She approached him and took his hands. "I..." She began. "I like you too." She confessed. Stevens eyes went wide. She did? She did?! Connie gripped tightly to his hands.

"Do it Steven." He thought. "Just do it!" He took a deep breath, leaned foreward...and kissed her.

Everyone cheered, and Pearl cried something along the lines of, "Oh my baby! My little baby!" Devistated that he had somewhat grown up. When they parted, they looked into each other's eyes, and could see true love. They knew that this was a love..that would last forever. They continued to dance as the song ended, and returned to the gems. Pearl threw her arms around Steven, Amethyst slapped his back, and Garnet gave him a thumbs up. Sour Cream was actually crying from up on his DJ table.

"It's true love man!" He sobbed. "Nothing is purer then that!" He put his head down on the table as he sobbed. Amethyst approached him once more. She gave him another slip of paper. "Yeah man. Of course." He said as he began to play another song. "Party dudes!" He called. "Here's another song for a lucky couple" he called as he gave a peace sign.

"Oh Steven! Get out there!" Pearl encouraged as the tears rolled down her face.

"Go get 'em tiger." Garnet teased.

"Oh no!" Amethyst laughed. "It's not for Stevn and Connie. It's for you two." Both there eyes went wide. Amethyst gently pushed them out to the dance floor. Some of the party members were surprised, and some were just smiling. Not everyone knew about there budding relationship. And one or two didn't know about the baby!

The intro to All,About Us by Owl city and he is we played. They both hesitated. Garnet was the first to move. She took Pearl's hands and began to dance. As they danced the adjusted so that Pearls hands were on Garnets shoulders and Garnets were on Pearl's hips. Pearl was just shocked. She did love Garnet but..her feelings seemed to skyrocket when Garnet gave her that rare smile. At one point, Garnet gently twirled Pearl, her powder blue dress fluttering gently. They continued to sway across the rooms they were aware then dance wasn't exactly the most entertaining but it was enogh for them. It was perfect to them. This was..there song. The room was very quiet as they watched there dance. This was true love in its purest form. Garnet now wrapped her arms around Pearl's waist.

Lovers dance when there feeling in love

spotlight shining it's all about us

its all about us

And every heart in the room will melt

This is a feeling I've never felt but

its all about us.

The second time the chorus played, the spotlight grew brighter and Garnet and Pearl just stared at each other for a moment as the bridge played before coming closer, and once more locking lips, pearl's arms around Garnets neck, garnets hands on a pearl's shoulders. Once more, the partiers cheered. Steven Glanced up at Amethyst who was watching with a satisfied smile, but there was. Hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Amethyst?" He said quietly. Amethyst looked at him and smiled.

"I wasn't joking around Steven. As long as there happy, then I'm happy." She said before looking foreward. Steven missed the tear that streamed down her cheek. The song ended and some people had started crying (Like some of my readers did I imagine :P) Garnet squeezed Pearl's hand and approached Amethyst.

"Thank you Amethyst." Garnet said as she patted her head. Amethyst sirked and gave her the double guns. Meanwhile Sour Cream was losing it up on his DJ table.

MEANWHILE

A certain someone had landed on top of the warehouse. She realized that this would be the perfect base to plot her escape. It was abandoned and no one would come here. She peered through the large hole that was in the roof and cringed. So many humans were here. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Wait, was that...no! The crystal clods! She saw two of them dancing. (I think you guys know who's on the roof by now :P) ugh. She was getting ready to leave when suddenly..they kissed?!

"W-w-what?!" Peridot scream whispered. "Why are they kissing? Are they in love?!" She shuddered as they watched. She saw them part and then simply hold hands. And she saw that budge on Pearl abdomen. She gasped. Gems don't gain weight. They choose to be the figure they are. So Pearl wouldnt gain weight...unless.

"No...nononononono! She can't be! Another crystal clod? A baby clod?! Nooooo!" She screeched, not being heard above the rave music that had resumed. "Who in the world is the father? It can't be garnet, a girl can't get impregnated by a girl! So that means..is it the Steven's baby?! And Steven is the child of Rose so.." She did a few calculations. "It'll be twice as powerful! Yellow diamond has to know! There can't be another gem! We'll be outnumbered! Well..we were already outnumbered but still!" She screamed before tumbling off of the roof. "I have to get back to homeworld and tell Jasper!" She realized as she picked the leaves from her hair.

"We have to kill the baby."

A/N *Sits at counter with shot glass of Chocalate milk and looks tired* Hey guys. God I'm behind on a lot. Peridots here now. I know it's not the best introduction for her but I was really stuck and really wanted to bring her in. But overall I'm proud of this chapter. Connie and Steven are officially dating, Pearl ands Garnets love and baby is fully known, and Peridot is here. Now to figure out what to do next. I honestly cried a little bit while I wrote about Pearl and Garnets dance. *Takes shot*

The reason I'm so tired *Or the Fanfiction me is tired* is because I have so much to do! I really need to continue this story, I need to bring in the homeworld gems and Connie in Big brother Steven (Homeworld gems are figured out but not Connie) I'm backed up on requests for What if, I need to continue How it all ended, and I've been realizing that my anime stories have been suffering too because I've forgotten about them! And I resently got a story request that I'm very excited to do, but it'll take a lot of time! *Pours more Chocalate milk*

I was thinking about going in a short hiatus, but there's so much I need to do. Plus I promised I'd get the first chapter of the story request done by next week. Plus schools starting soon so Imwont get to update as much then so I need to get as many updates as possible out of the way before then. So much to do! *Sigh* so no hiatus for me. Don't get me wrong, I looooove writing Fanfiction, but now I kinda feel like I have to live up to expectations with them. I promise I'm still doing my best, and I still will. So don't give up on me! See you next...chapter...guys. *Falls off barstool from fatigue and Chocalate milk drunkness*


	16. NOTICE

Hi everyone! Dtksgirl here. I hope I didn't alarm anyone to much with the title of the chapter basically saying NOTICE! Cause most of the time with fanfictions I've read when that happens, it either means the story was discontinued, or is about to go on a hiatus for twenty years! Well don't worry! I plan on doing neither. I have made this notice simply to give ou guys an idea of what going on right now.

Updates might be coming on quite a bit slower now. This is because I was planning a future chapter that would have a big impact and I realized I had made a critical mistake. You see my plan to have them get married when Pearl was about six months along. But then I realized this. They only started dating when Pearl was three months along. And then marry three months later? Can people do that's? Plus Pearl conceived in August, so the wedding would take place in January or December. I had planned for it to happen on the beach but it would be FREEZING I realized. So two major plot holes there. And I could do it later,like in Febuary or March I suppose. But I had some drama planned for Febuary or March so I couldn't really move the wedding.

So now I have to come up with something different cause I had an idea for what would happen during the wedding. Something I think you guys would like, but it can't really happen now. I do have an idea for the next chapter right now, but it's kind of a filler chapter. So bear with me a little bit okay guys? I just need to come up with a new plot. Something to fill up the space between now, and month seven. I could and probably will use the homeworld gems but..I'm still trying to figure it out. Any suggestions would be GREATLY appreciated.

And as for character development, it's coming slowly but it will be here...eventually I hope. I plan to bring in Lars and Sadie soon. Well as soon as I can anyways. And we will go deeper into the Stevonnie relationship. (I hope) and I even have a LARGE chunk of drama ready fo Ronaldo and Petey.

Also I realized as I re-read the story about Pearl's past in chapter 7. I wrote this before the discovered the whole, "Pearl was a servant for Rose Quartz theory" I actually beileve in it greatly and I regret writing that chapter before discovering it :( So I might re-write it.

And finally I have been growing increasingly worried lately. You see, school is staring soon for me. And suring the school year, I tend to go on long hiatuses due to grades or testing. This story and all of my readers are precious to me and I don't want to lose any because I am updating so slowly. Sooo...I have decided to open the files of Make a wish to the public! If you guys have any question about Make a wish, about what is going to happen in the future then send me a PM and I will answer it for you! I will be completely open and honest about everything you make ask me.

Again, I really cannot thank you guys enough for everything you've done for me. All the reviews, follows, and favorites, really make me smile ;w; You guys can really make an author happy. I hope to update the fic soon. Thank you so much!


	17. Advice

A/N thank you Lady of the Sky for this super adorable idea! Sour cream giving steven advice on being a big brother and Vidalia giving Pearl pregnancy advice! How cute! Sour cream is one of my favorite characters. He's definatly my favorite human character. Thank you so much for the adorable idea!

Vidalia smiled as the gems walked up her driveway. She lifted a hand and waved to greet them. Steven ran to Sour Cream and immediately smacked his hand. "Hi Sour cream!" he cheered happily, his cheeks flushed with happiness and the slight chill of the November morning.

"Womp.' Sour Cream replied when his hand was smacked. Vidalia encouraged them to come in and set down some cokes on the table. (I don't see Vidalia as the sort of person who would offer tea.)

"It good to see you guys." she said with a smile. "How have you been?" she asked.

"We've been alright." Garnet mummers as she sat back on the couch. Vidalia sat on an armchair as the gems sat on the couch. "Nothing new." Vidalia nodded as she gulped her coke.

"How's the baby?" she asked.

"The baby's doing fine."Pearl said with a smile, her hand resting on her lap."Not that baby." Vidalia chuckled as she looked down at Amethyst.

"Hey, I'm older then you!" Amethyst cried.

"Sure you are." Vidalia laughed as Amethyst shoved her. She cleared her throat and leaned back on the chair. "But really though, how are you?" She asked honestly now.

"Everything's doing well." Pearl responded. "No real complaints. The nausea has mostly gone away, so I can eat again. And the fatigue hasn't been as bad."

Amethyst laughed. "How bout you tell her the truth instead of softening it up P? You've been moody as heck for the past week and your always hungry but hardly eat!" She said, earning her a glare. "Well it's true. Your always yelling at me..I mean you were before too anyway. And your always crying now. Even at the little things. Then you r always complaining that your hungry to me, but you don't food!"

Vidalia laughed as she sat back. "Well Pearl every pregnancy is different. When I was expecting Sour Cream, it was like he was having his own little rave in there. He was kicking a lot, and I was sick thoughout the entire pregnancy. I had bad back pain too. But onion, I could hardly tell was even there. I hardly felt any symptoms. I even got worried sometimes, cause sometimes I wouldn't feel him kick at all. But that's my pregnancy. And I learned a few things from both of them that helped me a lot. Want to hear them?"

Meanwhile, Steven and Sour Cream had entered Sour Creams room, steven marveling at all of his equipment. Sour Cream flopped onto his bed and watched Steven for a moment. "So dude, what it feel like, knowing you'll have a baby in the house n stuff?" He asked. Steven hesitated for a moment before looking back at him.

"It's...a little scary. Cause I'm not the babies real brother. I'm just its...fellow gem." He admitted. "What if it doesn't like me?" He asked.

Sour Cream chuckled, a chuckle that resembled his mothers greatly. "I'm pretty sure it'll like you...like 85% sure. Why wouldn't it like you?" He asked skeptically. Steven shrugged. "Well your a real good guy, and I'm sure you'll be an even better big brother."

"...What's it like..being a big brother?" Sour cream leaned on his headboard, folded his arms and sighed.

(Play Dango Daikazoku) "It's...it's a little hard sometimes but it's worth it. You gotta protect them, take care of them, and always support them. Just do what you think is best for them. Even if they hate you for it. Your little sibling looks up to you the most, right after there mom and dad of course. So you got to make sure your the person you want you sibling to be." Steven nodded in understanding. "I know what your feeling though..not sure if your sibling will love you. And il be honest he or she might not like you all the time, and sometimes you'll feel the same way. But no matter what you'll always be siblings. So be sure to be the best brother you could ever be. Okay dude?"

"Yea..yea I see what you mean! I'll be the best big brother ever! I'll take good care of the new baby no matter what happens!" Sour Cream nodded and smiled.

Meanwhile Downstairs, Vidalia had just finished giving a Pearl a few tips, all of which she wrote down on a notepad Vidalia lent her. These tips seemed to be very helpful and she would treasure them forever. "But above all, you need to do what you think is right for you..you and your baby. Cause it's not just you your taking care of anymore. There is another living creature inside of you that you need to take care of. Okay?" Vidalia sighed and looked like she was spacing out for a second before looking Pearl in the eye.

"Sometimes, you might wish you were never expecting. Sometimes you may even regret you desicion." Pearl bit her lip. She knew that feeling. She knew it very well. "But as soon as see that baby looking up at you, you'll never feel the same way again. I promise you." Pearl sighed a but sadly.

"But what if you don't get to see the baby?" She asked. Vidalia also seems a bit sad. She knew about Pearls situation. It saddened her too, but she knew she had to help her however she could.

"Well think about it. It sort of like the Knights code. You'd give up anything for the one your protecting, even if it had to be,your own life. You did it for Rose, your doing it for steven, and now your doing it for your baby. The baby will live on for you, and tell your tale for you. And all the things you did before he or she was born. Your baby, will be a little bit of you that the others will still have. Even if it's not you, it'll ease the pain just a bit. Just remember everything will be alright." She couldn't help but smile a bit when she saw Pearl rub at her damp eyes and apologize profusely. Pearl threw a glare Amethyst's way when Amethyst chuckled and just seems guilty as Garnet put her arm around her.

"Hormones."

A/N Darn it! It was such a cute idea and I totally botched it. *Runs fingers through hair.* Guys I've been thinking. This story had been taking up a lot of time. Trust me it's still my baby and always will be but..I'll probably go ahead and take a little break from the story. Because first it's been frustrating me quite a it cause it's going so slow. I've been thinking about skipping straight to the fifth month in the next chapter. I'm just so excited for the birth chapter! But it'll be a little while before then. Hugh!

Second I want to work more on Big brother Steven, my other baby. Plus I wrote anew soul eater story called back into your arms and I want to work on that too. But mostly on Big brother steven for some...leisurely writing I guess you could say. Because there's no specific plot. Just cute little one-shots.

So this story will go on hiatus for just a little while okay? I'll try not to take to long. Just gonna relax for a bit, come up with what the heck I'll do for the next chapter and make it as good as I can for you guys. Oh and I've decided! The wedding will go on! Cause I really had a good drama bit for it and then it will come up again in a much later chapter for a bit of angst. So they will get married eventually.

thank you so much for over 80 reviews. I don't deserve you kind words. I love you guys so much. Thank you so very much! See you after my break bye!


	18. Sour Creams lament

A/N This chapter is to let you guys know that I'm...mostly ready to start writing again. Since school has started now, I won't have as many opportunities to write. And I still don't fully have a new idea for the next meaningful chapter...well I do but it's not 100% finished yet. But I'll keep working on it! but it depends. I've gotten some possible ideas, but nothing confermed yet. But I'm still working hard and I'll have it ready for you guys as soon as possible k? :3

This chapter takes place after the party that Sour Cream had. The one where Steven and Connie kissed. Remember how he was losing it up there in the DJ table? Well this is when he came home. Just a silly little chapter.

Vidalia sat on the couch with a coke in hand and a crappy sitcom playing on the television. Onion was already fast asleep, and Yellow Tail was on another outing with his crew. Now she was just waiting for Sour Cream who should be home in a few hours. So she was fairly surprised when the door suddenly opened. "Sour Cream, is that you?" She called. She stood and approached the front door. Sour Cream stood there, his hand on the door knob, his sweater draped over his shoulder and he didn't look at her. "Sour Cream?" She could see his shoulders begin to shake. She took his shoulders and had him turn. His eyes were red, and so was his nose. He looked like he had been crying and was about to start again. "Sour Cream baby, what's wrong?" She asked, motherly concern in her voice. It wasn't often that Sour Cream cried. He didn't answer, and she pulled him close to her chest as he started crying once more. She felt his forehead for fever, and checked him for injury. He suddenly said something, that was muffled into her chest.

"What was that baby?" She asked as she pulled him away a bit so that she could hear him.

"Why can't I fall in love?!" He suddenly demanded, taking her by surprise. "A 12 year old boy can find love and so can a pearl and a Garnet. Why can't a Sour Cream find love?! Why was I born so ugly!?" He cried as he began to wail once more. Vidalia wasn't sure how to answer him. Normally he was happy being single. So why was he so upset now?

"D-did someone say something mean to you?" She asked. He shook his head. "Did someone reject you?" He scoffed and pulled away from his mother.

"You just don't get it do you mom?!" He cried. "Nobody loves me the way I want to be loved! It isn't Fair!" Vidalia opened and closed her mouth in confusion as she watched her son stomp up the stairs, still wailing. She heard him fling open his door and slam it shut, and a moment later, loud rock music began to play from behind his door, as often played when he was feeling depressed, which wasn't too often. She hesitated before as sending the stairs and approaching his bedroom door. She opened it and peered in.

Sour Cream lie face-first on his lumpy bed sheets, a pillow held close, reminding her greatly of a teenage girl. "Sour Cream?"

"Oh my god mom get out!" He wailed muffled by the pillow. It wasn't often he acted this way so Vidalia decided to push past his rude remark. She approached his bed and sat down next to him and placed her hand on his back.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked. She was answered with a muffled rejection. "Okay. That's fine with me baby." She said softly. Even though it wasn't often that he acted this way, she still knew what made him feel better when he did. She gently placed her arms around him and grunted lightly as she pulled him onto her lap and cuddled him. She chuckled as she stared at his squeezed shut eyes with tears still coming from the, and his sad looking puppy dog mouth as he squirmed with protest. She kept her arms firmly around him and began to him in his ear softly and he slowly stopped squirming.

A few moments, later, Onion who had been woken up by all this, entered the room dragging his blanket behind him. He crawled into the bed next to his mother and fell asleep soon as he listened to his mother, followed by Sour cream, and soon Vidalia as well.

Parenting was hard sometimes, but it was always worth it.

A/N heh. This was supposed to be a silly chapter, but it came out more hurt/comfort in the end. I feel like Sour Cream is the tough guy who cries during the Titanic and feels all emotional when love occurs because he's never had a girlfriend and he doesn't have enough self-esteem. Poor buddy :(

Music affects my mood so much when I write! I was playing my music playlist on YouTube on shuffle as I wrote and Ring Ding Dong by SHINee started playing. God things started looking odd! XD

thank you all for reading. You guys are so kind. Thank you for being so patient :) *Smiles and places hand on heart* You guys mean the world to me. I'll have the next chapter ready as soon as possible. I'll have a new poll on my profile soon for you guys because there was something I needed to ask about the story. See you soon. *Makes heart with hands*


	19. A rude proposal

**A/N suggested to me by a kind guest :3 I do have more planned for Mayor Dewey in the future but this was a super good chapter idea so I just had to do it! I don't hate Mayor Dewey. He's one of my favorite human characters in Steven Universe characters. But for some reason I love when dice make good characters, the bad guy. Like Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club, or Italy from Hetalia.**

**:D thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites. Guess what authors birthday is coming up...mine! I'll be turning 16 on the 20th of September. Yay me :) So I give to guys two things. The next chapter, and...imaginary early birthday cake!**

Hand in hand, Pearl and Garnet walked down the boardwalk. Thanksgiving was coming closer and closer so they needed to start getting some things. Normally they didn't celebrate it with Steven but Chelsey was coming over, so they had decided to have a feast. The store wasn't too far, so they decided to walk there. "Hello ladies." They heard. It was none other then there very own Mayor Dewey. Since Beach City was as small as it was, he didn't require his body guards to always be with him. He liked to walk around the board walk on his own without his posse following him sometimes. He liked personal space and privacy too.

"And how are you too this splendid morning? Good? Good." He obviously didn't seem to care how they were. He glanced down at Pearl's stomach. "Seems like your developing nicley. Getting nice and round." He said with a smile, not realized how mean that sounded. Pearl swallowed back a comment she wanted to make.

"Thank you Bill." She sighed.

"By the way, I've ment to ask you, who's the father of your baby?" He asked curiously. Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"Well..there isn't excactly a father of the baby." She said. Dewey nodded.

"I see. Well perhaps.." He placed a finger on his chin and smirked. (Cue the anime sparkles) "I could fill in for the baby's father. Hm? Papa Dewey." Pearl gagged.

"Thank you but-" she was cut of by Garnet.

"That role has been taken by me." She said defensively as she placed her arm around Pearl's waist. Dewey chuckled.

"Well the fathers role can't by taken by a women."

"And why not?"

"Well because a baby deserves both a mother and a father. Two mothers might confuse it too much. Therefore as the mayor, I should take the role of the father. Having an authority figure to look up To I'll be good for the little one. A beautiful mother and a handsome father. It's perfect." He was completely oblivious to the death glare that Garnet was giving him. "I'll take care of the baby and the mother while keeping Buck out of trouble and running Beach City! It'll be amazing!" He cheered as he turned to Pearl. "So how bout it?" He asked.

"No thank you." She rejected instantly. "I prefure to raise the child with Garnet." Dewey frowned.

"Come now. I love children. Don't reject me so quickly. Here, may I touch your stomach and feel the baby?" He asked, his hands already hovering slightly near her middle.

"N-no you may not!" Pearl rejected, surprised by his sudden request and also feeling defensive, as if he might hurt the unborn child.

"Don't be that way." He laughed. "Here, just let me-" he began as he rudely reached out, about to touch her swollen stomach. He was stopped by Garnet, who grabbed at his wrist.

"She said no." She said in a quiet voice, which meant she was getting upset. "I think you ought to leave." Both Pearl and Dewey looked surprised. He frowned and pulled away.

"You can't speak to your mayor that way!" He yelled.

"And you don't touch a women without her permission." Garnet retaliated. "Now go." He tsked and stalked away angrily. Pearl looked up at Garnet who was just watching him walk away.

"T-thank you Garnet. I could have defended myself though." She said. Garnet chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I know you could have. I just thought he'd learn his lesson better if I had forced it. I don't want him touching you in a funny way. I don't like that...it makes me wonder just how safe you really are when your alone." Pearl could feel Garnet's grip tighten on her hand. "I don't want anything happening to you. Not now, not ever." Pearl gently squeezed back.

"Garnet You don't have to worry about me so much okay? I promise, I can protect myself okay? Nothing will happen to me. I'll be fine. Okay?" Garnet nodded stiffly and Pearl could tell she wasn't convinced. Pearl sighed. "Garnet..if anything happens to me then that's my fault. But nothing will happen. Everyone is beach city is very kind. No one will hurt me okay?"

Garnet smiled and kissed her forehead. "Okay Pearl. I trust you. I love you."

"I love you too." And now, with Garnet's arm wrapped around her waist, they continued on.

A/N So next chapter will be a thanksgiving chapter with BeeWrites character Chelsey in it. The next chapter will be depressing. It's a chapter about Ronoldo and Petey and there is a trigger warning. After that..maybe Garnet's proposal. Hey I was wondering, when are your birthdays? I want to celebrate all of them :) Let me know your birthdate (if your comfortable with it) And your favorite fandoms. I'll write you a one-shot or chapter in one of my stories. Tell me in thePMs. Make sure to give me more then one fandom of yours, just in case I don't know about the one you give me. Also what's the flavor of the early birthday cake I gave you? :3 See you soon!


	20. Happy birthday Steven!

A/N This chapter was supposed to be the thanksgiving one, I know. But I was growing a bit concerned again, about the wedding. I posted a poll on my profile and got five votes about the wedding. Two people said yes, one said it doesn't matter, and two people said no. So for now, I just wrote another filler chapter. I need to ask, will you guys please take the poll on my profile? I can then get a clear idea of what you guys want. I originally wrote this story for myself, and I didn't expect to get many reviews but...I'm so happy that so many people like it and I don't want to turn them away. So just decide what you would like, and vote for it on my poll please :) It would be very appreciated. Also in my previous chapter, I told people I'd write stories for there birthdays, and I did get some asks, but...they never told me when their birthdays were X3 If you'd like me to write you a birthday story, tell me your fandoms and your birthday please. I've already written one, To be held. And I can't wait to write another! And thank you to all of the people who told me happy Birthday :3 Your a bit early though. It's on September 20th. I can't wait. I'll be 16 X3 Anyway, here you go!

"And the birthday king is...Steven!" Amethyst cheered as she placed the birthday crown on Steven's head. (Play White clovers) Steven had a big smile on his face as Garnet, Pearl, Connie, Petey and Greg clapped for him. Today was November 12, Steven's thirteenth birthday. He was finally, officially, a teenager. While, he had been fine being 12, he loved the feeling of being grown up. "How's it feel to not be such a little man anymore?" Amethyst asked.

Steven had to think for a moment. "It feels...great! I'm glad I'm not a kid anymore!" He said happily. But something was bothering him. He wasn't sure what though. It was like an itch he couldn't find, let alone scratch (I've heard that in a book somewhere but I don't remember which one.) Maybe...maybe it was nothing. He pushed past his worries and smiled again. "Thank you guys so much for the amazing party!" he said happily. He looked over at Petey. "Ronaldo couldn't come?" he asked. Petey shook his head.

"He...hasn't really been himself lately. He and dad have been getting into a lot of fights lately and...I don't know. He hardly goes out anymore. Dad has been saying some pretty mean things to him, and Ronaldo would tell him things too. They hardly speak top each other now, and Ronaldo..he acts different now." (FORESHADOWING!) Petey shook his head and put a smile back on. "But it's your birthday Steven. You shouldn't have to worry about something like this." Steven bit his lip, and Greg, seeing his son's worry stood.

"Who wants to open the piñata?!" he asked gleefully, earning a loud cry of, "Me! Me!" from Steven. Connie giggled.

"Wow, I love piñatas. I don't think I've opened one since my seventh birthday party." she said. She didn't notice the worried glance Steven gave her.

"Same here!" Petey laughed. Were they too childish? Steven found himself feeling a bit embarrassed.

"W-we don't have to open the piñata if you guys don't want to." He said quickly. "Maybe it is a bit...childish." The others looked at each other and shrugged. "Lets get to cake." he suggested. Pearl's face lit up.

"Good idea Steven! I made a special one just for you!" she said happily. Steven gave her a weak smile as she went into the house to get it. Steven sat in his birthday chair and fiddled with the robe. Were birthday parties childish too? He wasn't sure. He glanced at Petey, who was still only twelve. He was holding one of the balloons and laughing at the face that was drawn on. Steven wasn't sure if he was laughing because of the face, or the face that Steven had drawn it on there. Connie had just noticed and had started to laugh as well. Was she laughing at him as well? He found that sweat was beading on his forehead. _Where are you Pearl?_

As if on cue, Pearl approached the table, a cake held up and candles lit. She smiled at Steven and set it down in front of him. He wasn't sure if he should feel pleased or mortified. The cake was in the shape of a cookie cat with small cookie cat cupcakes surrounding it. He could hear Connie "aww" and Petey didn't comment. He only smiled. Was it pity? Steven was becoming paranoid. He jumped when Amethyst blew on a kazoo and starting singing Happy birthday, followed by all of his other friends. "Happy birthday Steven!" was cried, and Steven could feel Pearl giving him numerous kisses, Garnet ruffle his hair, and Amethyst squeeze him tight. He squirmed slightly and Greg handed him a wrapped up gift. He tried to hide his fear as he opened it. A cookie cat pillow?! Oh gosh. If it were any other time, he'd be ecstatic. But now he just feel...embarrassed. His cheeks were burning red.

"D-Dad I'm not a little kid anymore." Steven moaned as he gripped the plush pillow tightly.

"What? I thought you'd like it." Greg said sadly. Steven hated seeing his father that way but..it was ture, he wasn't a kis anymore, and he didn't want to be treated like one. Especially not in front of his best friends.

"Well I don't!" he lied as he got to his feet. He thrust it back to his father.

"Steven that wasn't nice at all." Pearl scolded.

"Pearl stop it!" Steven burst. "I already told you, I'm not a little kid, and I don't want to be treated like one!" He cried. His gem glowed and he appeared as his older self with his acne and squeaky voice. "I'm grown now, I'm not your baby anymore." Connie and Petey looked very taken aback by the way Steven was acting. Steven found himself tearing up and he brushed angrily at his eyes. "I'm thirteen years old...I shouldn't be eating Cookie Cat, or opening piñatas, or getting kisses. I'm not a little boy anymore."

Garnet immediately seemed to know what was wrong and approached him, placing her hands on his broad shoulders. "Steven." She began. "Just because you are thirteen now, doesn't mean you have to start acting like an adult. Or even a teenager when you don't have to. You can like everything you liked before. You can act the way you always have. You can look the way you want to look, you don't have to change a thing." She stared into his big, brown eyes. He looked from his dad, to the other gems, to his friends.

"Oh gosh." he blushed. "I'm really sorry you guys." he said sheepishly as he shrunk. "I guess...I just wasn't ready to grown up yet. I was just a bit scared."

"We are too Steven." Pearl admitted. "We knew you wouldn't be a child forever. We were always worried for today."

"Yea, I was gonna miss little squirt Steven." Amethyst joked. Steven smiled and a thought struck him. He motioned for Garnet to come down and he whispered in her ear.

"Probably." She said back. Steven nodded and concentrated. He began to glow once more, and the others held there breath. When the glow faded, Pearl let out a gasp, Amethyst's eyes widened, and Garnet just smirked. There before them stood a small six year old Steven. He grinned up at them, his front top tooth missing.

"Then if it's okay with you guys, I'd like to be a little kid again, for just one more day. K?" He asked in a higher voice. Connie fell to her knees and squeezed the younger Steven tight. She loved him! He was just too cute. Amethyst laughed and joined the hug. Pearl, teary-eyed also joined, while Garnet stood back and just smiled. Greg lowered himself in a chair, feeling faint. He had never seen Steven do this before, so this was very new and really jolted his old heart.

"This kid'll be the death of me." he moaned

"Who wants to play Kazoo racers!?"

A/N Yay little Steven! Anyway please vote on my poll and I'll have the next chapter ready as soon as possible. I'm working on a Harry Potter Fanfiction right now so I hope it doesn't take me too long. Snape is my favorite X3 Anyway don't be afraid to be happy with the way you are, no matter hold old you are. I'd love to be little again! :) And to Freddy's girl, thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate them a lot. And I love your idea. I'll be sure to put it in there. Thank you so much.


	21. Thankfulness

A/N So the results are in...Drumroll please.  
Amethyst: *Drumrolls*  
Me: And the wedding is...ON! Congratulations Pearl and Garnet, the wedding is officially on! Yay! Thank you everyone for voting on my poll! It really meant a lot and helped me decide on what to do for the story.

Thanksgiving was here. The days were growing colder and things were changing. Leaves changed coolers and fell to the ground. The pumpkin everything fad was beginning to leave, and winter was fast approaching. Meanwhile inside of the beach house, everyone had something on there mind. Pearl, who was in the kitchen working on stuffing a turkey, was mainly thinking about the feast she had to prepare. Chelsea was coming over this evening for the thanksgiving feast, and she had to push past her disgust to try and prepare it all herself. But something else had been worrying her greatly. She had read up that she was supposed to feel the baby move at around the 16-25th week of pregnancy. She was not sure how it was supposed to feel or if it would hurt. Did it mean her baby was squished in there? Oh goodness it was a lot of needless worry.

Steven was trying to find a nice sweater to wear. He didn't want to look too childish. Amethyst was trying to figure out how to stuff whipped cream in the turkey when Pearl had her back turned. But the most weighted down was probably Garnet. She had a few things on her mind, some important, some not. She worried about Steven, as cold and flu season was here. She worried that Amethyst would go on another pumpkin binge and make herself sick. But two things were weighting down her mind the most. First of all, Pearl was entering her fifth month already and she was getting worried. When Rose entered this time in her pregnancy, she really started feeling the effects of the energy Steven was taking from her. Pearl had become more lethargic lately, and it was very worrisome. The other thing she was worrying about...well...

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" Steven cried as he ran to the door, a red sweater on his torso. He threw it open and his face lit up. There stood Chelsea wearing a pair of jeans and a purple sweater. She gasped when she saw Steven and immediately pinched his chubby cheeks.

"Oh Steven!" she cried. "I'd forgotten how cute you were!" Steven squirmed in her tight pinch. She quickly pulled away seeing the red marks on his cheeks. "Oh Steven! I'm sorry." she said quickly. Steven rubbed at his sore cheek and pouted. She had to bite her lip to prevent herself from squealing.

"Chelsea!" She heard as someone rammed into her. Amethyst smiled up at her. "How've you been!? I've missed you dude!" She was lifted by her shirt collar and set to the side by Garnet.

"Hello Chelsea." She said as she shook her hand. Chelsea smiled and Steven led her to the table that was set up in front of the couch, where Pearl was just setting out the plates. She granted her a quick smile before hurrying back into the kitchen to get more things. As she did Garnet turned to Chelsea. "Listen Chelsea, there was...something I needed to ask you about." Chelsea tilted her head as Garnet led her back outside onto the porch. "You see...um..." this surprised Chelsea greatly. Garnet was never hesitant..ever! "Well I've been thinking for awhile and I've decided that..." She sighed realizing that it would be better to just say it, and stop hesitating. "I want to propose to her." Chelsea gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"R-really?" Garnet nodded.

"And I want to know how to do it. I want it to be perfect." Chelsea nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Of course." She said. "I'll help you in any way I can, okay? Don't worry about a thing." She wiped at her eyes when she saw Garnet's concerned look. "I-I guess the best way to do it is in the traditional way, down on one knee with the small box and the ring. Maybe you could do it down on the beach." Garnet nodded, taking it all in. "And um, the ring should be small, not anything too bulky. It wouldn't look right on her finger."

"Guys!" Steven called as he ran into the room. "It's ready! Come on!" They went inside to see the big spread that was laid out, as Pearl was lighting the tall red candles on the table. Garnet help to get some chairs, and they were all settled at the table. Amethyst was already about to dig in, when Steven quickly stopped her.

"Wait, shouldn't we say thanks?" he asked. When the gems looked confused, he quickly explained. "On thanksgiving, you say what your thankful for. I'll start." he offered. (Play Nagisa.) "I'm thankful for my family, my friends, the things I have, and the love that everyone has given me." he said with a smile. He then turned to Chelsea.

"I'm thankful for my friends, my family, my good health, and all of the luck I've had in life." she said. She reached over and squeezed Steven's small hand and smiled down at him before looking at Amethyst.

"Fine." she groaned. "I guess I'm thankful for...Steven and Garnet and Pearl and Chelsea, and Greg and this food."

Garnet rolled her eyes. "I'm thankful for all of the people who have been there for me and with me, and for all of the blessings I've been granted in life."

Pearl smiled and finished them off. "And I'm thankful for my family, and the new addition to the family."

"Good, were done, let's eat!" Amethyst cried as she quickly dug in. Chelsea joined her, a bit more sophisticated about it, but stuffed herself none the less. Steven joined them but was careful not to get his sweater dirty. Dinner went on with plenty of smiles, Greg joining them soon after, the day at the carwash having run late. Steven loved the feeling of warmth from all of the love that radiated throughout the room. It felt amazing.

All throughout beach city, families were enjoying the time they had with there family's and the love they all had for one another. The Pizza's had there head bowed in prayer before Nanafua's squeaky voice broke through crying, "Let's eat!" Kofi opened his mouth to protest but was cut off with a kiss on the cheek from his mother and the giggling of his two daughters.

The Fryman's were having a moment of silence for there departed mother and wife. "We won't ever forget you Marie." Mr. Fryman said softly before turning to his sons and smiling. Although they fought a lot, he still felt blessed at the fact that he had his boys. He wrapped his arms around Petey and Ronaldo and pulled them close, kissing both of there foreheads.

The Maheshawarens were each giving there thanks. "I'm very thankful for my mother, my father, my friends, and the great place where I was blessed to live. Amen." Connie said. Her mother smiled and kissed her cheek as her father ruffled her hair. "And were thankful to have such a precious daughter." Her father said as he smiled at his 13 year old daughter. Connie blushed and giggled.

Vidalia was carving a large ham for her boys and husband. Sour Cream and Onion watched with anticipation. Yellow tail reached over and silently squeezed his step-sons hand. Sour cream was surprised by this sudden act of affection, but smiled and squeezed back. Vidalia smiled as well, glad to see the two actually getting along for once.

Back at the house, Steven, Chelsea, Greg and the gems were enjoying themselves emmesially. Pearl was about to speak up when Chelsea had complemented her food, when she suddenly lurched forward, her eyes wide. She had felt a small flutter in her stomach, one she had never felt before. "Pearl what's wrong?" Garnet said quickly, grabbing her shoulder.

"I'm fine..I was just surprised." Garnet looked confused. "The baby...the baby kicked."

A/N I like that ending :)


	22. My everything

**A/N this idea was given to me by Freddy's girl. Thanks a lot :) And I'd love to have your OCs in the wedding Freddy girl. I just need to know what they look like. Are they the human version of Freddy Faszbear and Mangle or something else? Enjoy this chapter! GUEST STAR IN THE AUTHORS NOOOOTE! Come on out!**

***Tamaki Suoh steps out* Tamaki: Hello my dears. Dtksgirl has arranged for me in each chapter to thank a reader. This chapter I'll be thanking Miss Freddy girl. *Takes her chin and smiles* Thank you so much dear. You've been a loyal reader and Dtksgirl appreciates it a lot. You are beautiful my darling. Please let me be the nightguard that watches over your heart so that it might not be stolen away by anyone other then me.**

**Me: *Fangirls* Sorry! You guys might not know who he is! He's so pretty and he's quite the charmer! Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Tamaki: And I'll see you beauties in the next chapter. Adieu. *Blows a kiss***

She was going to do it. She didn't want to wait another day. She had to ask her today. She only feared that she would mess it all up. Even Sapphire couldn't predict the outcome of this. She could see a few paths, but a few were undesirable. She took Pearl down to the beach like Chelsea had suggested and was walking along the tide with her as the sun began to set. (I'm a hopeless romantic. I'm sorry!) Their hands were locked, there fingers entwined. Garnet was very quiet, as Pearl just admired the waves. She swallowed and began to speak. "Pearl I...this beach..it means a lot to you doesn't it?" Ah! She couldn't' do it.

Pearl was a bit taken aback by her question, but then smiled. "It does. A lot has happened to me on this beach. (play ten thousand miracles) This is were me and Rose decided to protect the earth. This is were we lived together with you and Amethyst. It's were I found out about Steven and even were he was born. And it's also...were I fell in love with you for the first time." Garnet bit her lip. Her smile..she could hardly stand it. It just made her heart race all the more. It made the way she held back even more painful. She squeezed Pearl's hand again. "This beach showed me how beautiful the earth is. I love it so much."

Garnet stopped walking and let go of her hand, turning to her now. "I see. That's why I decided here would be the best place." Pearl raised an eyebrow. Garnet sighed. "Pearl I wished I had realized earlier how special you are to me. I feel so stupid for ignoring my feelings for you for so long. You mean to me..like the beach means to you..everything." Pearl was touched but what was this all of a sudden? Garnet wasn't one to just suddenly give complements. Garnet sighed. This wasn't going well. Garnet silently fingered the small box in her pocket. She had taken Chelsea's advice and with some financial help from her, they had picked out a small silver ring with tiny jewels on the top. Sweet but simple.

"Pearl, since I met you, I've felt different about you then I have for others. You've...filled a void for me. Ruby and Sapphire have each other and love each other but...even fusions need love. Not just the counterparts, but the fusion itself. So...I need to ask you something. Something important." She gripped onto Pearl's hands again and very slowly got on one knee. Pearl stared eyes wide with confusion. Garnet pulled the small box out of her pocket and presented it to Pearl. "I know we have been officially together for only a few months but, we have loved each other for much longer. And I want that love to go farther then just kissing and hand-holding. I want to make it official." She opened the small box to reveal the ring. Pearl gasped and both hands flew to her mouth in shock.

"Pearl..will you marry me?"

Pearl was stunned silent for a moment. Her vision blurred with the sudden tears of shock ands joy mixed together. Garnet watched her without changing her own expression. Pearl nodded quickly. When she was able to get her voice back, she squeaked out, "O-of course Garnet. Yes! I will!" Garnet smiled as Pearl dropped down on her knees and threw her arms around Garnet. She sobbed with joy as Garnet held to her. When they pulled apart, Garnet gently slipped the ring onto Pearl's finger, and they admired the way the sparkled. It fit perfectly on her finger. As though it was meant for her.

This was what true happiness felt like.

MEANWHILE

"So it's true."

"Yes! I wouldn't send out such an urgent help signal if it wasn't important! It was worth interrupting earth research!"

Jasper scowled as she watched the two from the ship she had camouflaged with gem technology so that it would blend in with the sunset. "Those two traitors. We can't let another crystal gem into the world. And how do you know it's Steven's kid?"

"Well he's the only male counterpart they have with them!" Peridot pointer out. "Gem can't mate with humans, and even though he's human, he's also half gem! He could very likely be the father of the gem child. You see! You didn't retrieve me for nothing!"

Jasper growled and slammed her fist on the control panel. "Either way, we can't abort it ourselves. She was given the ring. Based off what you saw, it means there connected somehow, her and the fusion. We'll have to make her abort it herself."

"But Jasper, how will we get her to do that?" Peridot asked her.

Jasper smirked evilly and glanced behind her at the blue gem that was curled up on the floor, in pain from the beating Jasper had given her frail body. She tried to get up, but failed and collapsed once more. She heard about the baby and was just as surprised. She knew more about human rituals then both Jasper and Peridot, having watched them from the mirror for so long. She knew what the ring meant, and she knew the danger the two of them were in.

"I have a bit of an idea." Jasper laughed. "And it involves her." She said, jerking her head towards Lapis.

Lapis's head shot up and she pushed past the pain. "I-I don't want any part in this!" She cried. Jasper approached and stepped on her back.

"Like you have a choice. Your going to assist us and together, were going to do away with that brat. And then, there will be nothing that can stop us."

**Nooo Jasper don't touch the baby! I just came up with it's design D: (Sort of) Anyway as you can see Lapis will play a part in the story. And I also thought and realized that were not getting enough baby love here! So the next chapter will probably be a filler with baby names and snuggling. So...yea. And about the drama for Ronaldo and Petey, I might still put it in but I'm not sure yet :/ Anyway, next chapter might either be out soon, or not for a while. Schoolwork's been getting random with the quantity. Whatevs.**

**Tamaki: I'll be waiting.**

**Me: *Squeals* Next authors not love is going to be for rose quartz steven. :P See you then!**


	23. Baby names

**Thank you for all of the reviews. As I said, this chapter will be a fluffy chapter with snuggling and baby names. Also a message to Freddy girl. Your characters sound very interesting...but complex. I do have ocs in the story, but they won't be too long term. I had something planned in the wedding to happen, drama filled. So if your characters are that complex then some of there traits may be wasted. Plus if Amethyst already knows her (Apparently) then I'll need to work on quite a few things. Do you have any other oc I could use in the wedding? I'm sorry.**

**Me: And now here comes Tamaki!**

**Tamaki: Thank you dear. Today I want to thank rose quartz steven. My dear rose, thank you so much for being such a loyal reader. I hear that your tears heal. I wish...my tears had such a purpose.**

**rose quartz steven: But Tamaki, why are you crying?**

**Tamaki: Ah, forgive me. *Looks at you with moist eyes.* But my heart is a fountain, and seeing your smile makes that fountain overflow.**

**Me: Oh my goodness! He's so cute!**

**Tamaki: *sees comments* Ah! Lady of the sky you think I'm...charming? *Blushes* Oh my lady, I am undeserving of your kind words. Come, let me bring that scarlet color to your own cheeks. *Kisses you gently on the nose* What a cute little doe you are.**

**Tamaki: Hmm? Oh MistyStar123! I'm glad to see you too! *Joins you in singing Sakura Kiss* Such a bouncy spirit you have! So cute!**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter!**

Garnet ran her hand gently across Pearl's stomach, hoping to feel a kick. Pearl would always feel the babies little kicks when she least expected it. But whenever Garnet tried to feel for it, the baby stopped. It was very disheartening. But she didn't give up. Pearl chuckled as she rested one of her arms on the couch's armrest, the other on Garnet's shoulder. "The baby is asleep right now. Maybe some other time?" Garnet nodded and rose from the floor so that she could sit next to Pearl. Time was passing by so fast. It was already December and Pearl had four more months to go. Snow had not yet begun to fall, but the dark clouds in the sky had been threatening the small town with the plush signs of winter. The wedding was planned to happen in January, when the snowfall had died down. The location was planned to be on the hill with Pearl's favorite tree. Steven would be the ring bearer and Connie, perhaps a flower girl?

The pregnancy had been hard on Pearl. The bulge looked very out of place on her small figure. Like a bubble on a toothpick. Latley, Pearl had been very tired, and didn't feel up to doing much. Her feet had starting hurting her as well so she didn't move around much anymore either. But it's not like she didn't want to move. She despritaly wanted to stretch her legs, like the babies had been doing for the past few days. But she was much too tired nowadays. Oddly enough, she still didn't get cravings, even though the morning sickness was long since gone. But she Found herself running to the bathroom at the smell of Pizza. She hated feeling like a burden, even though Garnet kept insisting that she wasn't. The strange thing was that whenever Pearl wanted to sleep, the baby decided to move and bother her. It was becoming very irritating. But now all of a sudden, the baby didn't want to move. Pearl sighed and leaned her head back on the couch, one hand on her large stomach.

"I was thinking." She began. "We should start decided on names for the baby. We havnt thought of anything yet."

"Well did you have any in mind?" Garent asked.

"Um, a few. But nothing that's sticking. She most likely has a Pearl on her, but I don't think Pearl Jr. is a very good name." Garnet chuckled and Pearl just cleared her throat. "We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. So I was thinking we should start coming up with names for both genders." Garnet nodded and folded her arms as she began to think. "I was thinking something proper, like if it's a boy, William or Matthew. And for a girl Patricia or Annebelle." She heard a snort and looked to her side.

Amethyst, the kitty-cat was on the arm rest next to her. "Those are human names. What gives?"

"Well Steven has a human name."

"Yea, cause Rose married a human." Amethyst reminded her. "If we have to give it a human name, what about something cool like Bruh or like..Awesome dude or something."

Pearl rolled her eyes. "You must be joking. We can't name a baby something so..unnatural."

Garnet then spoke up, saying a foreign gem name that was very hard to pronounce.

"That's a good idea, but Steven wouldn't be able to remember that."

"Ugh!" Amethyst groaned. "Name it something easy and move on, like Anne or Bob or whatever."

Pearl scoffed. "Well it can't be so generic. There are millions of people with names like that. I want the baby to feel special."

"Like being a gem isn't special enough?" At this point, Steven walked in, hearing the argument about baby names. He began to join in, suggesting anime names like Ayu, Haruhi, or Misuzu for a girl, or Kyoya, Kouta, or Yuki for a boy. He was quickly shot down. He stop suggesting names and began to think. It had to be special. Something that would fit a crystal gem. Something like...

"What about...Jewel for a girl, and Silver for a boy." The gems stared at Steven, due to his sudden suggestion. They pondered over the new idea.

"Jewel sounds beautiful for a girl, and silver fits a boy quite nicley." Garnet spoke. Pearl smiled and nodded. And Amethyst gave him a thumbs up. Steven smiled back and could feel his heart like up with joy. He actually got to have a big part involving the baby, he had been feeling very left out, and now he was actually a part of it. He could feel his heart glow..and that wasn't the only thing.

"Dude! Your gem is glowing!" Amethyst cried. Steven looked down and lifted his short to see the bright pink glow. He touched the gem lightly with his fingers before th glow faded away. He had stopped trying to force the shield to come out, as he had realized that the shield would only come out when he needed it most. With this knowledge, he seemed to have gained a new sence of maturity. One that he would need in the future and one that would stick with him for a long long time.

Garnet smiled at the young gem and rested her hand lazily onto Pearl's stomach. She felt a flutter on her hand and her eyes widened. Her mouth fell agape and she looked over at Pearl. Pearl was smiling up at her, her eyes glowing slightly. She had felt it, and knew that Garnet had felt it as well. Garnet leaned over and gave Pearl a quick kiss and the. Leaned back once more. She continued to rub at Pearl's stomach as She watched Kitty Amethyst tease Steven by pawing at his nose. She knew at this moment that everything would be just fine.

None of them knew how much life was going to change in the next few months. They didn't know about the Homeworld gems, already plotting there attack. They didn't Know of the harsh winter to come, or the things that would come with it. They didn't know that there were so many possibility so for the future, that not even Future vision would help them.

"Garnet! Pearl! Look!" Steven suddenly cried. Garnet and Pearl jumped up, thinking there was danger. Steven and Amethyst were at the window, there noses pressed against the glass.

"Steven what happened?" Garnet asked, placing her hand on Sten's shoulder. Steven didn't say a thing, just pointed out the window at the sky. Garnet looked to see the large grey clouds in the sky, which now we're real easing what it had been holding. Snow. White snow was drifting to the ground. Steven cheered and Amethyst whooped. They ran to there separate rooms to throw on snow cloaths. Pearl was about to stop them, when Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder. She sighed and sat back on the window ledge, watching them run outside.

"Just a few more months." She whispered as she rubbed her stomach, garnet nodded and sat with her. A few more months..then the baby would be born...and then what?

A/N So I updated my profile and I put my OCS on the end. I love them dearly so if you could check them out, it would be much appreciated. Yes, Pearl and Garnet's baby is there, so yea spoilers. I put the baby at the very end with big Spoiler alert warnings. So look if you dare. My birthday is this Sunday! So much excitement! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Can you tell what Animes the different names are from? Next chapter will probably be skipping to the wedding! So it might take a while to get finished. Please be patient and I'll see you then!


	24. The big day (part one)

A/N I'm so sorry Freddy girl! I'm trying my best but in the end, I couldn't use Freddy Lee! I've been planning this chapter for months, and I dont have much room for her. She really is a good character, but I just can't add her in so suddenly. I'm very very sorry. *bows*

**Jenney: Jenney time!**

**Me: Nooope! It's Tamaki tiiiime!**

Tamaki:** Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to another chapter of Make a wish. Today my affection belongs to FunahoMisaki. A lot of these story ideas couldn't have come without your help dear. Thank you so much. You shine brighter then the stars in the sky. "But soft, what light over yonder window breaks? It is the east, and FunahoMisaki is the sun. Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is sick and pale with grief that thine maiden is fairer then she." (Can you beileve I wrote that without even looking at the book :O) All others fall to there knees from your beauty, my dear Juliet. May I be your Romeo?**

**Me; Enjoy the chapter!**

It was time. After a long long month of waiting, it was finally time. The beginni of January was upon beach city. The snow didn't fall as hard anymore, although the air was still chilled. The wedding day had fallen upon them. Garnet donned a simple tux, not sure if a dress would suit her. And Pearl wore a silk, white dress. The viel atop her head was pushed back so she could see. She was pacing about, nervous. Weddings were suppose to be a big thing in the human world and a big stress causer..well it was true! The chairs were all set up, the guests were arriving, Connie was fitting into her dress, Steven in his small suit. Chelsea, who was the maid of honor, was in the restroom, also panicking, as she had never been to such a big event before. Mister Smiley had agreed to be the Usher and was waiting on the podium. Amethyst was entertaining the arrived guests.

Chelsea exited the restroom and left, quickly running to the area to get in place. Nanafua was sitting at the piano, stretching out her old fingers, ready to play when the bride was ready. But she wasn't. Far from it. Her nerves were everywhere. What if something went wrong. Greg sat on the couch, in a suit, watching her. She had rest that it was traditional for a father to walk his daughter down the isle. So Greg had offered to be a stand-_I_in for her. But something still didn't feel right. There was a strange foreboding about _today._ Ome that she couldn't quite place.

"Pearl, everything's going to be fine." Greg assured her. "Don't worry. Your just stressing yourself out more then you should." Pearl glanced at him, not sure if she should. Be greafull, or just tell him to mind his own business. She finally settled on a weak smile. "Come on." He said as h stood. "Garnets waiting for you." He grasped Pearls arm and led her from the house, down to the beach. The murmuring grew silent as the bride stepped onto the beach. Nanafua stretched her fingers one last time and held them above the piano keys. Connie slowly walked down the aisle, spreading the flower petals about. Then Steven, walking to the front, and standing next to Garnet, who was also a bit jumpy, but calm all the same. Finally came the bride. She slowly walked down the aisle, Greg's arm looped around hers. (Please play Parting at the foot of the hill here PLEASE!)

She tried to keep her gaze steady as she arrived at the front and stood with Garnt. She took a moment to stare at the crowd, The stares were very different. Most were very excited, some were weepy, and one (Mayor Dewey) was...envious. She then turned to Garnet, who gripped tightly to her hands. Pearl swallowed the lump in her throat, and tried to keep her hands still. Today was the biggest day of her life. Nothing could ruin it.

"Friends." Mister Smiley began. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the holy matrimony of these two kind souls. They have loved, laughed, and celebrated for hundreds of years. And today, they finally come together as one in our holy celebration." Pearl pursed her lips a bit. While she didn't truly believe in a "God" she still couldn't help but feel...spiritually bonded by his words now. "They have written there own vows, and are prepared to speak them." He nodded at the two so that they could begin.

Garnet was the first to speak. "Pearl, I know I'm not one for words. But you have brought out the talkative side of me that I never knew I had." A few chuckles were heard in the crowd as she continued. "I never knew that I was capable of emotions. But you brought out the best in me. Ever since out adventure started together, I've laughed, I've cryed, I learned to feel regret, and I've truly learned how to love. You've shown me what it means to truly live. To have worth. To love being alive. I can't imagine spending a single day of my life without you. I don't ever want to be separated from you, for as long as I may live."

Pearl could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She glanced back at the crowd and could see the, doing the same. Sour Cream had his face in his hands and was sobbing as Vidalia held him close. Sadie was dabbing furiously as her wet eyes. Even Buck Dewey had a tear rolling down his own cheek. Pearl swallowed again and now also spoke.

"Garnet, even since we've been together, I learned so much about the world. Things I never thought I would need to know. Things that I'll never forget. Ever since Rose died, I never thought I would be happy. But you were that one thing that helped me pull through, you were my rock through all of the bad times. And you still are. You helped me feel strong, in my weakest moments. I can only hope that you'll let me do the same...I-I love you s-so much." She ended with a quivering voice.

"May I have the rings?" Steven now stepped foreward with a small blue pillow, holding the two golden bands. The next moment was a blur for them as they placed the rings on there fingers and repeted the instructed words.

"If anyone knows why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The gems held there breath. The mayor shifted, like he was going to speak up, but Buck stopped him by squeezing his arm. There was silence for a moment before he smiled. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife, and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Garnet turned to Pearl and gently lifted the viel, to reveal Pearl's tear-streaked face. She smiled at her bride,before leaning foreward, and sealing there lips.

The audience clapped loudly and a few whistles were heard. The wind blew softly, making the dress and viel flutter. It was truly magical. They were finally _together,_ in holy matromony. And nothing could split them apart. Not now, not ever. Memory's of happy times flashed thought there heads as they held each other tightly.

_"I can feel a heartbeat in your womb. It's small but it's there. Your pregnant Pearl."_

_"What would you say...if I told you that I loved you?"_

_"I love you so much."_

_"I don't want you to cry alone."_

_"The baby kicked."_

_"Will you marry me?"_

It was perfect. Everything was the way it should be. For once in there lives, they knew what it meant to truly be happy, to finally come to terms with everything. After all of the hard comings they had to go through, they finally got to have a big moment that wasn't involving the homeworld, or the tragedy of lost ones, or anything horrible. The were finally...at peace.

"Hold it right there clods!"

A/N I'm sorry for ending it there. There is a part two and I'll try to get it out soon! But I beg of you to play Parting at the foot of the hill. It's one of my favorites. (Like this chapter is as well.) But we finally get to see there wedding. I loved writing there vows. The suit I imagine used to belong to Greg, and the dress was curtesy of Connie's mother. I'm so glad there finally together. They deserve the best. :')


	25. The big day (Part two)

**Let's just get right to Tamaki k?**

**Tamaki: My dear Lady of the sky, you are my fair goddess. My beautiful mermaid in my Lonley sea of despair. Please let me be the god that rules by your side and loves you for as long as you shall live. Your beautiful my darling. Please don't ever leave me.**

**Me: Tamaki that was a bit short, was it not?**

**Tamaki: I'm sorry. I knew you wanted to get right to the story.**

**Me: indeed I do! Had a bit of trouble writing this one but it's finally done. Ah, back to the sweet bliss of writers block ;w;**

There before the shocked guests of the wedding party, stood Peridot, Jasper in tow, dragging Lapis with her by the wrist. "The Homeworld gems!" Garent fired as she pulled Pearl behind her. "How did you get here without us seeing you?"

"Foolish weaklings." Jasper laughed. "While you were distracted with your silly planning, we were able to subtely fly a pod to your puny earth and hide out for a few days. We didn't want to wait any longer for the perfect moment." She then smirked as Garnet pulled out her gauntlets. Amethyst jumped up from the chairs in the crowd and summoned her whip. And Pearl pulled out her spear.

Jasper pulled Lapis foreward so she was better in view. "I wouldn't try to fight if I were you. We still have something precious, don't you forget that." Lapis squirmed to try and free his arm, but to no avail. "I actually have a proposition for you." Garnet raised as eyebrow.

"Go on.." She said hesitantly.

"We wanted to return The runt to you." She began as she pulled Lapis even closer. Steven flinched at this. "But in return..we want you yourself to abort the child." The guests and the gems gasped. Garnet clenched her fists.

"So that's what your playing at. Jasper, we are never giving up this child!" She cried. Jasper smirked.

"Okay, then I'll sweeten the deal a bit." She reached her hand out towards Peridot, who in turn, place the gem stabilizer in it. "Either you get rid of the brat, or else Lapis.." She then held the stabilizer up to Lapis's neck, who whimpered. "Will die." She switched it on and it fizzled, singing Lapis's skin. Lapis hissed from pain and her efforts to escape increased tenfold.

"No Lapis!" Steven cried, and was going to run to her, but Pearl held him back.

"Make your choice fools." She growled with a laugh that could make blood boil. Lapis stared at the gems. Garnet seemed torn, Steven frightened, Pearl upset, and Amethyst just flat out angry. She couldn't let this happen! She had to do something! But what? She stared at the ocean waves which were laping near her feet. When she was captured, her energy had practically been drained out of her. She wouldn't have enough energy to stop them! Or...or would she? As the laughs continued, she squeezed her eyes shut and she focused on one sole emotion, her anger. The anger that was fueling her. The anger that seemed to grow stronger and stronger with every passing moment, but it wasn't strong enough! Something needed to push her over the top. Something had to happen..

"Lapis!" Her eyes went wide and she saw Steven running to her, his arms outstretched as though he would grab her and pull her to safety.

"Get away runt!" Jasper growled, and she used the arm that held the distibulator, to punch him right in the mouth, sending him flying back to Garnet's feet. Lapis gasped as Steven sat up, clutching at his mouth, at this point, all of the guests had gone running to safety, trying to get away. She saw Garnet get down next to him to see the damage. She saw him pull his hand away...to reveal the Crimson red blood that was streaming from his nose.

that was it. That's what pushed her way over the top. The gem on her back glowed a bright blue, as a huge wave was summoned from the ocean, seemingly bigger then the temple itself. The wind seem to blow even harder as though nature itself could understand the sevarity of the situation. Pearl meanwhile, clung to her viel with her free hand, before it slipped through her fingers and blew away. "No one touches my friends like that...ever!" She screamed, her voice sounding almost distorted with the anger. "I won't let you hurt them! I won't let you push them around! I won't let you push me around any longer! I'm done with you! I won't be your slave anymore!" She screamed with fury.

Jasper released her wrist and slowly backed away, Peridot following close behind. She formed a hand with the wave, and grabbed them both in its watery clutches. "Why are you defending them!" Peridot yelled. "They betrayed homeworld!"

"I don't care about homeworld anymore! I'm going to stay here on earth with them! I won't be help captive by you anymore. Stay away from them and from me!" And with those final angry words, she used the giant fist to hurl them as far as she could towards the ocean. And she watched them fly until they couldnt be seen any longer. The strain of her action now hit her hard, as she collapsed to her knees in the sand, while the fist devolved back into the ocean. She saw Steven run towards her and she sat up a bit.

"Lapis are you okay?" He cried as he got down on his knees next to her. She could see that there was still blood dripping from his nose, making her heart ache.

"Yes im fine. Don't worry about me. I'm so sorry that I let Jasper hurt you." She saw the other gems approch, a bit cautiously. "Guys.." She said softly as she rose to her feet. "I don't want to work for them anymore. Please, let me stay here with you. I promise, I'll help to protect the earth. Please just give me a chance!" She begged. Steven stared up hopefully at the gems. Garnet got down on her knees.

"Steven, do you trust this gem?" She asked him.

"Yes! I do!" He cried. She smiled.

"Then I do too." She responded. Ignoring the protests of the other gems, she shook Lapis's hand. "Welcome t earth Lapis. You'll make a great new addition."

a/N *Dodges as various furniture is thrown at me.* I know guys! I'm so Sorr for having such an anti-climatic chapter! I honestly actually planned to kill Lapis, but then something just changed! I'm sorry! *Is hit with chair*

Owie...okay in the next chapter I plan to skip to Febuary, about a month after this whole scenario. I have some drama planned for Pearl and the pregnancy complications her gem is having, so it'll be a lot better then this bull honky. I'm not too sure what to do with Lapis though. I really wasn't planning on having her here. I like her enough, but she's not excactly on my top ten list for Steven universe characters (Which I might post on my profile) See you in the next chapter! *Is knocked out when hit in the head with a refrigorator*


	26. Overheated

**Wow, I'm sorry Freddy's girl. I never meant to hurt you so badly. Honestly now I just feel really bad. I think the whole reason I didn't put Freddy Lee in is beacause Ill mainly ask for Ocs when I need them, which was the case for Chelsea. I needed an owner for the maturity shop, and she just stuck cause I really liked her. I didn't need any new OCS and I currently don't. Plus, mixing in a Five nights at Freddy's Oc in a steven universe story is hard. I know I said that I would, but I hadn't been thinking ahead. I'm so sorry. But some Oc's I'll ask for in the future are: a midwife, a doctor (soon), And possibly a rival in Steven's love. I'm very sorry. I really am. I honestly feel really bad. Tamaki...a little help please?**

**Tamaki: Of course. MistyChronicles123, this is for you darling. Your spirit is so jumpy, just like a sweet little doe. But a doe does not compar to you my sweet. You are much sweeter. I wish I could hold you in my arms, the Rose bushes** **hiding us from the envious stares of the men who wish to have you dear. Your my precious fawn. Come to me dear..*holds out his hand***

**Me: I feel a little better now :)**

A month had passed. The drama of the wedding had finally passed and things were normal again...somewhat. Pearl's stomach continued to expand, much to her displeasure. And it was the butt of many of Amethyst's jokes. She loved to tease her when Pearl would fuss over her weight. And it took half an hour to make Amethyst stop laughing when Pearl had turned around once and knocked over a vase with her stomach. She still grieved over the fact that there were still two months of growing left to go.

Garnet's concern however, never left her. She found herself staying close to Pearl whenever possible, out of pure concern. She hardly left her alone for a second. Until one day something came up...

Pearl had seemed very fatigued that day. She wanted nothing more then to sleep.* She had no patience to deal with Amethyst that day, and didn't seem to care when she and Steven had gone outside to the cold without any sweaters on. She didn't even try to watch them. She had a very odd look on her face, as though she could fall asleep at any moment. Garnet wanted to stay with her, but was suddenly alerted by a gem creature at the docks. She had fought it herself, and it had suddenly disappeared. So she had to go through the warp pad to look for it with Amethyst. Lapis meanwhile had gone back to make sure that Jasper and Peridot were no where near by.

"Pearl, are you sure your feeling okay?" Garnet asked as she stood on the warp pad.

"Yes Garnet, I promise I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Pearl assured her. "I'll probably just be sleeping anyway okay?" When Garnet's expression didn't change, Pearl sighed and kissed her on the cheek. "Please don't worry." Garnet gave her a stiff nod and soon, warped away.

Pearl watched until the pad became still once more, and then lie on the couch with a groan. Her muscles were so achy. She smoothed the white maternity dress she wore over her stomach and began softly talking to the baby until her eyelids grew heavy. She had only just closed them, when the baby decided to start making itself known by kicking. Pearl sighed and sat up, rubbing gently.

"You got my attention. What could you want?" She grumbled. But of course there was no answer. Just more activity, the baby being stimulated by its mother's voice. Pearl stood, knowing she wasn't likley to get much sleep. She proceeded to walk about the house, picking up things and tiding up. She wasn't sure how long she was working for, but before she knew it, she was sitting, slumped at the counter. Why was she so tired?

"Pearl!" She suddenly heard as the door slammed open. She bolted upright to see Steven running inside. "Pearl there's something on the beach! You've got to see!" He cried. Pearl quickly got up, pushing past the sudden vertigo and ran outside. Her eyes widened when She saw a large creature that greatly resembled a Blobfish. It seemed to have come from the ocean. How had Lapis not seen it? Adorning the top of its head, was a large, peach colored gem. She quickly summoned her spear. (Play Phases of the moon Make sure you type in Clannad afterwards, otherwise you'll just get a bunch of science videos)

"Steven get inside!" She demanded.

"But Pearl, I'm supposed to protect you while Garnet's gone!" He protested.

"Now Steven!" She yelled, using her arm to block him. She then ran down the stairs of the beach house to the sand, unable to jump such a far distance anymore. Steven watched with wide eyes as she fought.

He cried out her name when he saw the monster swat at her and she flew back, her back hitting the wall of the temple. "Stay up there!" She called to him, as she charged at the creature once more, her spear held up, ready to strike. The monster roared and swung at her again, but she dodged. Her movements unfortunately were not as graceful because of her stomach, and her dress floating around her ankles like that. But she was still able to fight just as well as always. But her movements were a bit slower, and she was quicker to dodge when danger was evident. His eyes were wide when she was able to go around it and jump onto its back. With a final cry of fury, she was able to drive her spear into its forehead. It's cried out as what seemed like pus shot out of it, before it dissapeared and Pearl landed gracefully on her feet.

"That must have been what Garnet was looking for." Pearl thought as she bubbled the gem and sent it away. As she approched the stairs, the giant weight of the fight began to take its toll on her. She found it difficult to climb up the steps. Steven however didn't take notice, and was instead cheering her on. She gave him a weak smile when she arrived at the top and wobbly walked in the house. She approched the couch and glanced back at him.

"Steven do me a favor please?" She asked kindly. "Would you please get me a glass of water?" She asked. Steven quickly nodded, noticing how pale and tired the gem was suddenly looking. He ran to the kitchen and began filling a glass.

Pearl meanwhile was having a bit of trouble staying on her feet. She wanted to sit down but..she could hardly see the couch. Everything was becoming a big blur. Her head felt light while her chest felt tight. "S-steven..." She tried to whisper out. She felt a hot flash before everything went dark. (Play Flow of town, of time, of people)

Steven jumped when he heard a sudden thump from the living room. He dropped the glass in the sink and ran over, his eyes widening at the sight. Pearl lie sprawled in from on the couch on her back, her head lolling to the side. "P-Pearl!" Steven cried as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Hey Pearl, wake up! You have to wake up!" He begged. She didn't respond. "What's going on?" He then noticed the faint glow from her gem. "Is it her gem?" He wondered. He licked his hand and placed it on her gem, only to pull away soon after with a yelp of pain. Her gem was burning! His eyes welled with tears. "Pearl what the matter?"

His head shot up when the door opened. Lapis was standing in the doorway. "Steven I came as soon as I could. I saw the gem creature coming out of the ocean but It knocked me away and I wasn't able to-Oh my gosh!" She stopped short when she saw Steven cradling Pearl's torso in his arms. "Steven what happened?" She asked as she ran over to his.

"I don't know!" He sobbed. "She just fell over!"

"Hold on, I'll get Garnet!" She said as she quickly ran to the warp pad and dissapeared. Steven shook lightly. He didn't want to be left alone. After about ten minutes the pad glowed and there stood lapis with Garnet and Amethyst. Garnet ran over and immediately got down, and took Pearl from Steven's arms.

"I-is she alright?" Steven asked tearfully. Garnet didn't answer. Instead she placed two fingers on Pearls gem. Steven watched her hold them there for a moment before pulling away.

"I was afraid this would happen. Steven what happened after we left? Before she collapsed?"

"W-well I had been on the beach, when a giant gem creature had come out of the water! She ran out and defeted it all by herself. Then when we came inside, I went to get her some water, and she just fell over." He said, fresh tears appearing on his face.

"I see." She wiped some tears from Steven's face. Steven noticed then that Amethyst looked grim as well. Lapis meanwhile was just as confused as him. "Steven out gems main priority is to take care of the person, in this case, Pearl. But her gem now, is trying to take care of her baby. The bigger the baby gets, the harder it has to work to take care of both Pearl and the baby. When Pearl started getting so tired, it was because her gem was hardly functioning for her anymore. When she fought the gem creature, she overworked herself. Her gem overheated."

"Like a computer?" Steven asked.

"What's that?"

"Never mind. Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest for awhile." Garent then stood, Pearl in her arms, and carried her to the couch.

"Wait!" Steven cried. "She can use my bed. I really don't mind. She needs it more then I do anyway." Garnet smiled down at the genouris boy before going up the stairs.

Steven could hear Amethyst sigh and flop down on the couch. "You know...I think the same thing happened to your mom at some point." She recalled. Stevens eyes widened as he stared at Amethyst. "But the scary thing was, it didn't happen because she overworked herself...it was because she had gone into labor." Steven gasped.

_"Greg.." Greg looked up at his wife, and was surprised that she suddenly looked ill. "I'm sorry but..I feel a,little tired. Could we slow down a bit I...ah!" She cried out, before doubling over._

_"Rose! Hey what wrong!" He cried, grabbing her shoulder. She didn't answer. She shook from the pain before suddenly falling to her side._

_"Rose! Rose what's the matter!" Greg cried as he shook his unconcious wife. They had been on the beach, just having a stroll, despite the gems protesting that Rose needed to stay in bed. Rose had started complaining of stomach cramps at some point, but insisted that they continue walking. But when she was suddenly hit with a cramp that made her double over she had passed out._

_"Greg!" He saw the three gems run onto the beach. "Greg what in the world did you do?" Pearl demanded._

_"I-I didn't do anything! Her stomach started hurting and she suddenly fell over!" The three gems looked at each other._

_"Could it be time already?" Pearl asked._

_"Most likley," Garnet said. "I don't think it will be safe enough to move her."_

_"But Garnet, she's going to have the baby, right here on the beach!" Amethyst protested._

_"we don't have a choice!" Garnet retaliated. _

_"D-don't y-yell at g-Greg." They looked and saw Rose, who's head was in Garnets lap, rousing. She stared at them, before her face suddenly twisted in pain and she moaned. _

_"We don't have a choice." Garnet said again. "We have to deliver Steven, right here, right now."_

_At it was there they had delivered Steven. Roses gem kept faltering on her, blazing up with heat, causing her to pass out several times during the delivery. It was there that Steven was born, and it was there that Rose died._

"So...d-do you think that..."

"Yeah maybe." Amethyst shook her head and stood up. "I don't want to talk about it." She said as she stalked off to her room. Steven watched her go before plopping on the couch and sighing.

He knew at this point, that things would never be the same.

A/N and they shan't Steven, and they shant. Hey, can anyone define for me what "Gem Egg hell" really is? Because I found several fics on Tumblr a while ago by Love-killed-the-superstar (Who still writes these awesome fics) and it was defined as Gem Egg hell. So based on my understanding, it's were the gem gives birth..to an egg (or several eggs) Cute :P Or is it where they have a baby in general? If it's just eggs then..a guess this one doesn't count huh? :/ Cause I planned on it being a live baby. Hmm...Next chapter, we might get more Amethyst! Well that's wha I want to do anyway, but I'm not really sure what to do. Ideas are very appreciated.


	27. Lions and conversations

**Hmm...Freddy's girl I don't want to have to turn you down again but...you see, what in trying to say is that I don't need an OC right now. While Night Jet sounds fine, if she's insain and a gem and everything, she won't do very well in the story. I'll be needing some human OCs. And I'm not even positive if I'll ask for any in the first place. I'm very sorry. And I hope you can forgive me.**

**Tamaki: Almeida1000 this thanks goes to you sweetheart. Your hands are as gentle as a dove's, and** your** voice, as moving as a Robins. Your eyes sparkle like a mischievous duckling, and your beauty could overpower that of the most beautiful swan in the lake. You are my precious songbird like a songbird, if you ever flew away, I'd be lost without you.**

**Dtksgirl: And so would I. Thank you so much for this cute story idea! I Owe it all to you!**

A long time ago, while Rose was still alive, and Pearl had been comfortable with eating, she had tried to cook some meat for her friends, and Greg. However, she discovered the hard way that the meat was bad and what food poisoning was. She had felt so helpless because she was bedded for three days, her gem body able to recover quicker. But that feeling had returned now with a vengeance. The feeling of helplessness.

After she had collapsed, she faded in and out of consciousness for a day before finally waking up. She continued to insist that she was fine, but when she tried to stand, her legs would wobble, betraying her greatly. So now she was stuck. And she hated it. She feltike she was burdening everyone.

This particular day however started differently. She has awoken to realize that no one was around. She propped herself up on her elbow to peer down the stairs and saw that no one was home. Where has they gone? They probably thought she would still be asleep, seeing as how she had been sleeping for hours at a time lately. And she only fell asleep a few moments ago. Now was her chance, as she was feeling fine.

She pushed her legs over the side of the bed and stood. But when she stood, she felt something brush against her leg, much like a cat. Or a lion that is. She looked and could see alion standing there, his nose pressed against her leg, much like a cat. She cringed at the wetness of his nose. She scooted of to the side, out of his way and descended the stairs. Lion followed her there the whole time. When she entered the kitchen to make some tea, Lion continued to circle her legs. And even when she stepped on the warp pad, Lion followed her the whole way. "Stay over there." Pearl instructed as she pointed away. But Lion continued to nuzzle her legs.

She sighed and relented. She was warped away to the strawberry field, a nice place to relax. She wanted to go to the hill where her favorite tree was, but ever since the incident with her holograph, it was still a stump. So this field was the next best thing. She found a patch of grass that wasn't covered in strawberrys and sat. Lion curled up next to her and yawned, falling asleep quickly. Pearl stared at the pink butterflys flying past, and even came face to face with a hummingbird at one point. (Play a small song passed from mother to child)

She rested a hand on her large stomach and smiled when the baby kicked back. "It's coming closer huh baby?" She cooed. "Soon mommy will get to hold you in her arms. I can't wait to meet you. I bet you'll be so cute." She purses her lips for moment. "I wonder if your a boy or a girl...well I bet whatever you are, you'll be very very sweet. But I think I overheard Steven telling Garnet that he wanted a little gem brother." She said with a little laugh.

"The eighth month starts soon. So I'm supposing you'll be born in April. That's good. It's not too cold of a month. I don't want you to be born in winter. We couldn't celebrate your birthday outside then..." She paused now. (Play A crib overflowing with light) "You know, even if the worst happens and you don't get to see mommy, I'll still be with you, no matter what. And..I need to confess." She said, sipping at her tea. "Ever since the fifth month, mommy's been keeping journals and she writes in them every day. She hopes you can read them some day so that you might know what I was like and how much she loves you. But..who knows, maybe I will get to see you. We'll just need to see what happens."

Pearl found herself leaning on Lion. Lion opened an eye to glance at her, and closed it back up soon after with a huff. Pearl sighed, feeling a little tired. She stood and began to walk, wanted to spend as much free time as possible. She examened a bit of gem tech that was left behind, some weaponry, and even convinced lion to let her pet him as he listened half-heartedly to her rant about a mess Amethyst had left in the room at some point. She paused in her speaking at some point, and Lion licked gently at her hand. She looked back at him.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I'm a bit more fatigued then I initially thought." she apologized. She tried to walk to the warp pad, but she stumbled. Instead of hitting the grass, she fell onto Lion. She lifted her face, as Lion moved his head, encouraging her to get on his back. She quietly obeyed, putting her leg over him. Lion roared, creating a portal and stepped through it, taking them back to the house. She held tight to his neck as he went back the bed and kneeled. Pearl got down and patted his head in thanks.

She got back in the bed and lie down, ready to sleep, when Lion climbed up into the bed with her and curled up at her feet. She frowned for a moment before sighing and lying back. Oh well. He deserved that spot. Lion licked her hand one more time before falling asleep.

LATER

"Steven." Pearl said as he sat at the end of the bed, playing video games. He paused it and looked up. "While you guys were gone earlier, lion had been very clingy. Is that normal? Does he get lonely?" She asked.

"Not really." Steven answered. "But just before we left, I had told him to take care of you while we were gone. I guess he did...in his own special Lion way." He said with a smile. Pearl glanced out the window to look at Lion who was lying in the sand.

"Yes. I suppose your right."

A/N special thanks to Aldecaalfi and Red Ethel Flint and Freddy girl for explsining Gem egg hell to me. It's a bit confusing. I think the little babies that look like the mother are so adorable! I kind of want to make the baby a grmling but I already have a design ready for the baby (Kind of) But things may change. Who knows. Anyway, so I have come to realize a sad fact, this fic is almost over. My most popular fic. But..it had to end eventually...not without a sequal that is :3 but anyway I don't want to prolong it much longer. I have a few chapter to go left and then finally the part I've been waiting for, birth. I'm s bit sad, but excited! See you next chapter!


	28. The mayors grave mistake

**Alrighy everybody. I've decided to stop prolonging it. No more new ideas, no more fillers (Well perhaps one more) no more of that. I want to get to the birth so...only two more chapters (Not including this one) until it's time. I've been given some good ideas but the next few chapters have been decided. This one and the next one.**

**Me: Any Thanks today Tamaki?**

**Tamaki: Not today actually. ****There are plenty of people we want to thank but Dtksgirl want to get right to it today.**

**Me: You betcha.**

"Garnet I'l be back okay. I promise I won't take long." Pearl insisted. The heat of her gem had gone down significantly, and because she was feeling restless, Garnet agreed to let her go out. But she still worried about her. "I'm only going around the boardwalk and back okay?" She kissed Garnet's cheek, before leaving the house.

MEANWHILE

"Sir please stay here!"

"You've been acting this way ever since the wedding. You need to sit down."

"Shut up! You morons can't tell me what to do."

"Dad stop it! This isn't cool."

"What do you know about cool. Your old man was hip to the jive before you were even born!"

"Dad.."

"I'm going out!"

"Sir please you've consumed too much alcohol."

"Don't you touch me! Your fired! You hear me? Fired!"

MEANWHILE

Pearl walked down the board walk, feeling pleased. She felt very good and her body didn't ache. The fresh air was helping her a lot. She rested a hand on her bulging stomach as she walked. It felt as though she hadn't been out of the house in a long time.

"Hey there gorgeous..." Pearl glanced to her side and jumped. There stood Mayor Dewey himself, whom she had not seen since the wedding. He had a great amount of stubble on his chin, his face was bright red, and his eyes were bloodshot. His clothing was an absolute mess and he looked ill.

"Bill!" Pearl cried. "What happened to you. you look awful." She said.

"Don't you dare blame me for my appearance." Mayor Dewey growled. "Ever since you married that...gem woman, I've been a complete wreck!" He slurred. "And it's all your fault." He said as he began to stumble. He grabbed Pearl's shoulder to steady himself, and Pearl stayed still. He then stood straight and stared at her. "You broke my heart. But I'm here...here to take what's mine."

"Um..what is it exactly that your taking?" She asked.

"You." he growled. He grabbed her upper arms and pushed her against the wall. She cried out, but was unnoticed, as no one was on the boardwalk at the time, as it was too cold. Pearl squirmed and struggled to get free. In her weakened state, she wasn't as strong as she usually was. Mayor Dewey began to plant kisses down her neck.

Meanwhile, young Petey walked out of the Fry shop, the trash can in his hands. He grumbled, unhappy about having to do all of the chores, while Ronaldo was just being lazy. As he put the trash out, he could hear someone yelling from the boardwalk. He ran around the fry shop to the front and was shocked to see Mayor Dewey, harassing this pregnant woman. His eyes widened in fear. He knew he had to do something, as he was the only one around. He mustered up his courage and ran over. "Hey!" He yelled. "You can't do that!"

"Don't tell me what to do you little brat." Dewey growled. He resumed his actions, but Petey grabbed onto his arm. "Get off!" He yelled, wriggling his arm around, but Petey clung on. (Our little hero ;w;) Pearl used this opportunity to break free. She stood shocked as Petey held on. Mayor Dewey, in his drunken state, didn't think about his actions. He didn't see his son run to him, having found him. He didn't see Ronaldo and Mr. Fryman running from the fry shop to help Petey, having heard the commotion. Instead, he managed to get Petey off of him, and then made the mistake that would forever make him infamous.

His swung his angry fist, and punched the small twelve year old in the gut.

Buck paused and gasped as he watched his father. Petey doubled over, having had the breath knocked out of him. Ronoldo ran to his younger brother and shielded him, as Mayor Dewey raised his fist again.

"Bill don't!" Pearl cried as she grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Shut your mouth!" He yelled as he swung around and struck her as well across the face.

"Dad stop that!" Mayor Dewey turned around to face his son, as Mr. Fryman grabbed Pearl's shoulders and held her back. "Dad what in the world are you doing?" He said in a shocked tone. "You can't do something like this. You punched a little kid and slapped a pregnant woman. What is wrong with you dad?'

Buck shook his head as he stared at him. The mayor now puffed up his chest, not wanting any nonsense to come from his son. "Listen here young man." He said as he approached and grabbed Buck's upper arm.

"No dad." Buck said as he pulled his arm away. "I don't even know you anymore. Your sick." He stared unblinkingly at his father as he towered over him.

"Buck I won't tolerate this sort of behavior. You will listen to me or-"

"Or what? You'll hit me too?!" He yelled back. Dewey's face went even redder from frustration as he raised a hand, and out of pure anger, he struck his son across the face. The others stared in wide-eyed shock. Buck stared at his father.

"What ever happens to the World best dad Huh? What happened." Mayor dewey crumbled a bit.

"Buck I-"

"No dad. I Can't believe you. I...I hate you." The world collapsed under the mayors feet as those words left his son's lips. "Dad, come home when your sober." He sighed. He then tirned and left. The mayor turned to look at the other four. Petey was cowering in fear and Ronaldo held him. And Mr. Fryman held onto Pearl's shoulders as she kept her hand over her mouth from shock. He looked back and forth from them.

"I...d-don't look at me." He said angrily as he turned and ran, as the others watched. Ronoldo helped his brother up and to the house.

"Pearl should I walk you home?" Mr. Fryman asked.

"No I'll be fine." Pearl said quietly as she turned and quickly went home. Her first time out in a month, and she was harassed and hit.

When she came home, Garnet was shocked by the blue mark in her cheek. "Pearl.." She said.

"Garnet don't worry. I'm okay. There was just in...a little accident at the boardwalk." She lied.

"Pearl that's a hand mark. Someone hit you." Pearl looked down, ashamed that she wasn't able to protect herself. Garnet grabbed her and pulled her close. Pearl held tightly to her. She shouldn't have left. It was very frightening to think how much more dangorus that it could have been. Was she really..as safe as she thought she was?

A/N Two chapters left. Oh and...guess who it herself a boyfriend! Me! So much has been going on. I have schoolwork being piled on, My new boyfriend, and just new story ideas in general. Please be patient and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	29. As long as she smiles

**Hiya! This will be the last chapter before birth. A few questions popped into my head as I was thinking about it. Should Steven be present for the birth? Hospital or home? Midwife? Will Amethyst be there? And one very important aspect too. How can I save Pearl? As I stated in a previous chapter *spoiler* there will be alternative endings to this story so I have to factor in a few things. The good ending will be as natural as I can make it. Some scary bits sure but nothing too sad. But in the bad ending, I will lavish on the sadness so that it has a better impact.**

**As for saving Pearl, I have a fairly good idea as to how to have her live. The idea came from FunahoMisaki, so thanks a bunch for that! Anyways, on my Tumblr, (Dtksgirl) someone very kind made some art for the story :) Michifusblogthings is her Tumblr user name. I'm very very grateful for what she made for me. Thank you so so much! Please enjoy this chapter! I was on my phone and listened to Yiruma music the whole time I was writing this so..I'm feeling a little sad right now :P**

"Okay guys, I'll be back!" Steven called. He was going out that day to see Connie. She wasn't feeling very well that day so he wanted to try and make her feel better. The gems waved to him as he left the house. It was quiet for a moment, before Garnet looked to Pearl.

"Pearl..the days almost here." Garnet pointed out.

"yes, I know." Pearl sighed as she set down the book she was reading. "I actually wanted to talk to you two about that. What are we going to do for the birth? I mean, where are we going to have it, who's going to be there, things like that." Garnet nodded and Amethyst leaned back on her hands.

"I think that the best thing to decide first is where the baby will be born." Garnet began. "You can chose either a hospital, or at home."

Pearl griminced. "I don't like those human hospitals at all. I'd much rather give birth here at home."

"yes but where?" Amethyst asked. "You wanna give birth on Steven's bed and get your gross mess everywhere?"

Pearl rolled her eyes. "I was thinking about perhaps on my room." She suggested.

"That wouldn't be an option." Garnet sighed. "With your new added on weight, your body's stability is off. You'd drown. My room dosent have any proper areas, and Amethysts room is a wreck. The baby would be lost before it's even born."

"What about Rose's room?" Amethyst suggested, but that was immediately out of the question. The last time Pearl had been in there, she had been an absolute wreck.

"I don't think we have much of a choice." Pearl sighed. "I'll be sure to wash after the baby is born."

"What about a doctor or whatever?" Amethyst now brought up.

"I don't think so." Pearl said as she shook her head. "we can deliver just as well without one. Besides I don't want to have some stranger looking at me...down there." She said with a blush. Amethyst chuckled in response.

"that's fine." Garnet nodded. "But who do you want to be present during the birth?"

"I don't want Steven to see it. It might frighten him too much. Lapis...I think I'll leave it up to her. But more likely then not, she shouldn't be there. She dosent know much about these things yet so she might be afraid as well. And as for Amethyst..." Pearl said as she chewed on her lip.

"I want to be there." Amethyst insisted as se jumped up. "I don't see why I shouldn't be!"

"Amethyst, remember when Steven was born? You..you fainted."

"I was younger then! Let me be there, I'll be fine!"

Pearl opened her mouth to protest, but Garnet cut in. "she needs to be there." Amethyst smiled happily but Pearl just pursed her lips. "Amethyst I needed to talk to you about this actually. You too Pearl." Amethyst sat back down with anticipation. "I know how to save Pearl."

"You do?!" They both cried.

"Yes, but I'll need Amethysts help for it." Amethyst nodded. She was lad to get to be a part in this. "I visited a few old gem temples in my spare time. And I actually found an old library."

"But how?" Pearl asked. "Wouldn't he books be corroded or waterlogged at this point?"

"Yes. Which was why I was lucky to find one. It was hidden without a room of an ancient gem temple that was hardly touched because it was so small. Anyhow, I found a book that explained an old gem method that was hardly ever used because the results were so uncanny." She looked from Pearl to Amethyst again. "It's a way in which I would give you a bit of one of my gems power in order to restore some of yours. It would happen during the delivery, so my gems power would go to you and the baby."

"But why the both of us?" Pearl asked.

"Because the baby is still a part of you and requires your gems energy to thrive. So it'll likley take what I give you. Therefore it won't take all of your gems energy."

"That's good but..what'll happen to you?"

"Don't worry about me." Garnet insisted. "I may be a bit weak for awhile but I'll gain back what I lost, as will you Pearl."

"what about Ruby and Sapphire?" Amethyst now asked.

"Well...they had a bit of a talk. Sapphire wants to be the one to give her energy. Ruby thought it would be for the best..though it took awhile to convince her. Ruby will be able to protect Sapphire while she's recovering. But she'll probably be too weak to fuse after that for a bit, so it'll likely be them instead of me for awhile. Just until she gets her strength back."

"But where do I come in?" Amethyst asked.

Garnet sighed. "This is the hard part. Amethyst, while I'm giving Pearl this energy, I can't loose contact with her. The easiest way to give his to her, is through her hand. I can't let go of it throughout the labor. So I can't really help to deliver the baby."

"Wait..but that would mean..." Pearl began.

"That's right. Amethyst, you'll have to be the one to deliver the baby." She said. Amethyst became a bit pale as well as Pearl.

"B-but I can't deliver a baby!" Amethyst cried.

"I'm sorry to ask you for this. But we need your help. I've been looking at a few of Pearl's books and it explained about home delivary. So we could leans about it need your help." She watched Amethsyts expression for a moment. "It's all right if you don't want to. I understand. We could always hire a midwife instead."

Amethyst shook her head. "No..let me do it! I want to help you. Please! I...I can do this."

Garnet smiled. "I know you can." She patted the couch next to her and Amethsyt jumped up. Garnet wrapped one arm around her and the other around Pearl. "No matter what happens, we'll be in this together. But you guys need to understand this." She sighed before becoming serious. "It's not 100 percent that this will work. There could always be some..complications. There still a chance that it might not work." She could feel them both stiffen up. "I wanted to let you know so that if Pearl..dies..then it won't be too much of a shock."

There was no response for a moment. "Hey.." Said Amethyst. "Pearl?"

"Yes Amethyst?"

Amethyst swallowed. "I thought..it might be best to tell you this now. Um..you've always been..really important to me. I mean..I know that sometimes I don't act like it but..I'm so glad that I got to know someone like you."

"Amethyst..."

Amethsyt blinked a bit as her eyes became misty. "Ever since you guys saved me from the kindergarten..you guys have taken care of me. When we lost Rose, I didn't think that things would ever be the same again. But I learned to cope. I learned to stand back up, and hey, we got Steven now too. And I'm..so happy." She gripped tightly to Garnet's arm. "But..I know I might lose you too..and I just can't stand it." She buried her face into Garnet's arm now. "I..I like you a lot. I always have."

Pearl was shocked by her final words. "But..I'm happy for you." She continued as she lifted her head. "You've gotten past Rose's death, fallen in love, and you even have a baby on the way. As long as your happy..then I'm happy too P." She now have a big smile. And Pearl couldn't help but return that smile to her. "As long as your smiling, then I will to. So don't ever lose hope okay?"

"Yes I understand." Pearl answered. "I'll stay strong. Thank you both so much for everything. When the baby comes, I'll be the best mother I can be. And If I don't make it..I know that I can trust you guys to raise him or her, like you helped me raise Steven. And..it might even take on some of Sapphire's traits huh? Since her gems energy is going to the baby."

"Yes, I think so." Garnet answered with a thoughtful smile. "It might actually look a little more like Sapphire then it'll look like you."

Pearl giggled a bit. "You think so?" She rested her hands on her stomach for a moment before looking up at her. "Would you rather have a boy, or a girl?" She wondered. Garnet thought for a moment.

"A girl I think." She answered.

"what?" Amethyst scoffed. "It should totally be a boy!"

Pearl smiled. "I wouldn't mind either way." She said honestly as she felt the baby kick several times. "As long as the baby is healthy and strong, I don't mind the gender one bit." she said. "The baby's been kicking quite a bit today. I can tell he or she will be very active and will be very strong." Garnet placed a hand on the round budge and felt as the babies foot brushed against her hand from inside her stomach.

The three stayed together for a long time, talking about many things. They laughed and teased, and kept brave smiles on there faces, praying in there heads that everything would turn out alright. They didn't want to lose anybody else. They weren't sure if here hearts could take it..


	30. It's finally here

**i am very super hyped you guys! The days finally here! The comments just make me even more excited for this so thank you everyone! I've had people tell me that Steven should be present for the birth. While I understand why, it's a bit hard. I'm not entirely sure of his reaction to everything. I mean, this has to be scary for the little cinnamon roll you know? But..we'll see. And erm...Freddy's girl I'm sorry if you feel like I've been ignoring you. I'm just not sure what else to tell you at this point. I cannot put your OC in this story. and um..I'm having a bit of trouble understanding what a few of your comments are saying, so maybe that's not what your so upset about. I-I'm sorry but I don't know what else to tell you. Do you have a FanFiction account? Can you make one? We can discuss things properly in the private messaging that way.**

It was a day like any other. A slightly chilly day with the foreboding of rain in the air. Steven sat with his nose pressed against the window, Lapis at his side. "So you mean..water just falls from the sky?" She asked curiously.

"yea, pretty much." Steven answered, unsure of how to explain it in a way she would understand. "From the clouds up there." Lapis stared in awe of the large gray things that were suspended in the air.

"The earth is so amazing." She marveled as she rested a hand on her cheek. Steven nodded in agreement. She looked around a bit before looking back at Steven. "Say, where are the gems?"

"oh, there in the garage right now. There looking for some of my old baby things for Pearl's new baby." Steven answered. Lapis nodded in understanding.

MEANWHILE

The three gems were looking through the boxes in Greg's storage unit. "Look, I found some clothes!" Amethyst cried truimphicly as she held up a red onesie that has once belonged to Steven. Garnet nodded as Pearl sighed.

"I wish we had done this much sooner. I want to wash all of the clothes first and then disinfect the playpen and the crib if we can find it as well." She said. They had been able to find some toys, clothes, bottles, and the playpen. The gems had talked with Steven about a week earlier about where to have the Nursury, seeing as how the due date was coming closer. Steven had insisted on them continuing to use his room for the new gem baby. Pearl had refused at first, saying that Steven needed his bedroom, but in the end, agreed. So Greg was currently at home with Steven and Lapis, working on a bed for Steven in the living room and setting up his television and game station as well.

After Amethyst had brought the box of clothes outside of the storage unit, the search continued. After Steven had started using a bed, the crib had been dismantled and was in a box somewhere. So there main goal now was to find it. Pearl was successful in finding a Bassinet, but not the crib. She sighed in frustration as she leaned against the hard stone wall. She rested a hand on her stomach and griminced. The baby had been kicking an awful lot today and she was feeling rather uncomfortable. The baby she could tell, was very healthy and strong but she herself wasn't really feeling the best that day. She was tired and achy and just wanted to go back home. But there was work to be done.

She raised her arms high above her head in a big stretch, and then cried out. A sharp pain went through her abdomen so suddenly that it had surprised her. Thankfully the other two didn't hear her. "Odd.." He muttered to herself, and she continued to search. But the pain continued to return, hitting her stomach and back at regular intervals. It was more irritating then painful and she constintly had to take breaks.

"Pearl, you don't have to stay if you don't want to. You should rest." Garnet advised.

"It's alright. I'm fine." Pearl insisted. She turned before Garnet could say anything else and began rummaging again. But the pain kept on coming. It felt like a bad stomach ache but it would come and go.

"Hey P! I found some baby albums that Rose never used." Amethyst called as she ran to her. "Do you want to...Pearl?" She now approached her, and could tell that something was wrong. Pearl was using one of he many piles to hold herself up. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead and she was breathing heavily. "Hey what's the matter?" She said, getting Garnets attention as well. Garnet hurried to Pearl's side and placed a hand on her trembling shoulder.

Pearl took in a shaky breath before looking up at Garnet. "I think..no, I know. Garnet it..it's time." Garnets eyes widened behind her rose colored glasses. Now? She knew that he due date was approaching hit it was still shocking none the less.

"Alright." Garnet now said. "Let's get you back to the temple." Pearl nodded and straightened out with a bit of difficulty. Garnet held onto her hand as they slowly but surely made there way back to the temple. Amethyst followed behind, her face ashen. It was finally here, now they would now if the trick would work. Now they would now if Pearl would live or die. So much was happeneing all at once.

When they arrived at the temple, Garnet decided to carry Pearl up the steps to the at the house, Lapis noticed immediately. "Look Steven." She pointed out. Steven looked and immedeatly ran to the door to open it for them. When they came in Greg jumped up.

"Whats going on?" He cried.

"Pearls gone into labor." Garnet answered, Pearl writhing in her arms in response. "We need to get ready. Now." Greg nodded and went upstairs. In Steven's room, there was still and bed, but next to that was a bassinet and where the t.v once was, there was a changing table and a drawer next to that. Greg pushed the bassinet so it was out of there way and stepped to the side as Garnet approached the bed, Amethyst right behind her.

She set Pearl gently on the bed and adjusted the blankets accordingly until they were covering the lower half of her body. As she was going around to the other end of he bed to her legs, she noticed Steven standing at the top of the stairs, a worried expression on his face. Lapis was right behind him, unsure if she should stay of not. Garnet approached him and kneeled down.

"I-is Pearl going to be okay?" Steven asked.

Pearl turned her head and smiled a bit at Steven. "Steven, I-" she began but Garnet inturupted her.

"I can't say for sure." She could hear a sharp breath come from Pearl, either due to her response, or on oncoming contraction. "I found a way to save her so there is a chance. But I can't garuntee that it will work."

"Can..can I stay?" He asked nervously. Garnet could see tears in his eyes already forming, but was surprised to see his face stay the same. He was doing his best to be as brave as he could be. Garnet brushed away a tear and looked at him sadly.

"I'm afraid not Steven. But.." She glanced at Pearl who was watching them before looking back at Steven. "If you'd like, you can stay downstairs with Greg and Lapis. But I should tell you know Steven. It might be a bit frightening. Pearl might be crying or yelling. Do you understand that?"

Steven nodded. "I'll be alright." He said as calmly as he could. "But um, could I t-talk to Pearl?" He asked. Garnet bit her lip and glanced back at Pearl. Pearl nodded and gave a weak smile. Garnet released Steven's shoulders and he hurried to Pearl's side. Pearl slowly sat up and looked at Steven. You could tell just by looking at her, that the baby had already taken such a huge toll on her body. She had a hard time just sitting up. She looked ready to fall asleep, and her gem was glowing. Steven was sure that if he touched it, it would burn his skin.

Pearl gently wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair. She didn't know if this would be the last time she would ever see him again. He trembled slightly in her arms. "Steven." She began. "I don't want you to worry about a thing. Even if I..don't make it, I'll always be with you in your heart. Please remember that. I..." She paused and began to tremble as well. The pain was returning and she didn't want him to realize this. "I want you...to take good care..of the baby." She finished breathlessly.

Steven nodded and pulled away to look at her. "I will! I promise I will!" He said. "I'll take good care of the baby. I promise. Just...just do your best okay? I know everything will be okay!" Pearl sniffed and nodded, pulling Steven close and hugging him one last time, before letting him go. Steven turned and walked down the stairs to his father and Lapis, who were downstairs waiting for him.

Garnet now approached Pearls legs and checked her birth canal. Labor was progressing quicker then she had expected. She could see that her water had broken and that she was nearly ready to deliver. She now looked at Amethyst, who was nervously wringing her hands. "Amethyst, why don't you go wash your hands and then come back alright?" Amethsyt nodded and ran to do as she was told, glad she would be able to take a breather before she had to deliver the baby. Garnet returned to Pearl's side. Pearl was lying on her side, facing Garnet. Garnet took Pearl's hand and kissed her forehead. Pearl just squeezed her hand tightly in return, the pain racking her already frail body.

"Don't worry Pearl." She said in a soft whisper, rubbing her thumb into the palm of Pearl's hand. "I promise, I'll do my best. I won't let you down."

Ah. When was the last time anyone had held her hand like this? Oh. Probably back when Rose was still alive. When Pearl would cry, Rose would hold her hand like this. In fact..the very first time had been when they had crashed into earth. Pearl had been hurt and afraid and wasn't able to hold back her tears. And..oh how she missed that. But now it was Garnet holding her hand. And she loved it all the same. If only she wasn't in so much pain. When this contraction ended, she nuzzled into Garneys hand again. She wished that..she could just sleep.

"I'm back!" Amethyst cried as she ran up the stairs. Garnet nodded and squeezed Pearl's hand one last time before she went to check her birth canal again.

She looked back up at Pearl, who was gripping the bedsheets now. "It's time now Pearl." She said simply. But one could obviously hear the fear in her voice. She stood again and grabbed Pearl's hand as Amethyst stood now at the foot of the bed. Her face became pale as she stared at the canal. "You'll do fine Amethyst." Garnet assured the short gem. Amethyst swallowed and managed to give a thumbs up. She now turned to Pearl who was staring up at her, tears escaping her small, blue eyes. "Pearl you need to be ready. At the next contraction, push. As hard as you can, alright?" Pearl nodded fearfully and let out a long breath. It wasn't long before a contraction slammed into her. Garnet kept a tight grip to Pearl's hand as Pearl began to bare down. Ametyst kept to her post, her hands trembling.

When it ended, she let out another long breath of air. Garnet squeezed her hand again. "Your doing great." She felt a bit awkward though. She was never one much for encouragement. So she wasn't sure on what to say or when to say it, so she just went on instinct. "Okay get ready to push again." It continued like this for a good amount of time. Pearl would push and push and Garnet would encourage her as best she could. Amethyst was eventually able to see the top of the head poking out.

"I see the head!" She cried in a surprised tone. Garnet smiled and looked at Pearl

"You hear that Pearl?" Pearl nodded weakly before crying out in pain, more tears falling from her eyes.

"I can't..can't take it!" She cried.

"Pearl everything will be alright. The sooner the baby is out, the sooner the pain will be gone." Garnet assured her. Pearl bit her lip tightily as another contraction came, hurting more then the last one did.

Downstairs, Greg had pulled Steven into his lap. Steven had his hands over his ears to block out Pearl's cries of pain. Lapis had her knees to her chest. This was very new to her and she didn't like it. Greg glanced at the small gem before patting his other knee. Lapis hesitated, but at the next cry, she was in his lap in a heartbeat. "Everything will be fine." He assured them. But he was also trying to reassure himself as well. Garnet would take care of everything..wouldn't she? For hours this went on. Pearl cried and yelled as she pushed. Amethyst cried out when the head fully emerged. And Garnet concentrated. Sapphire was putting all her heart into this, trying to push her energy as much as she was able. Trying her best to save Pearl.

The baby was slow coming, and soon outside, rain began to fall. Did it signify bad things to come? Such a gloomy foreboding. Would the end never come? Steven stared out the window, trying to block out the screams, the crys, everything. But suddenly...it was silent.

Steven sat up. Nothing. You could hear a pin drop. "P-Pea-?" He began, but was inturupted by a loud and strong wail. For a split second, he thought it was Pearl. But he soon realized, that was the baby. He kept from his fathers arms and ran up the stairs. Amethsyt was holding a bundle of blankets, and Steven could see tiny fists poking out. They were blue! A pale blue color. When Steven went to take a closer look, he could see the babies skin was pale blue and with two eyes. So that trait wasn't taken from Saphire. The baby had a small bit of hair which was dark blue. So the baby seemed to have taken quite a few traits from Sapphire. But one thing was very distinctive about the baby. An oval shaped Pearl right in the middle of its forehead. Amethyst's eyes were wide and she had tears streaming down her face. "Look Steven." She said in a shaky voice. "It's..a boy." Steven had a wide smile on his face.

He then turned and looked at Pearl and Garnet, biting his lip. He very slowly approached. "P-Pearl?" He said, and everyone held there breath as they waited for her to respond..if she even would.

"...Steven.." She responded in a weak voice. Steven smile became even wider why her eyes opened. They slowly turned to Garnet, who had a smile as well. "My baby.." She croaked, her voice a bit horse from crying.

"It's a baby boy." Amethyst said as she approached them with the bundle in her arms. "He's so little." She watched as Pearl very slowly managed to sit up, propping herself against the headboard. Pearl shakily let go of Garnet's hand and extended her arms. Amethyst placed the bundle in Pearl's arms and Pearl smiled brightly at the small gem in her arms.

"Hello there." Pearl whispered. She saw the baby open his eyes. His eyes were a light blue, just like hers. "Silver. That was the name we decided on right?" She said as she let him grab her finger.

"Y-yes." Garnet said weakly as she used the headboard to support herself. Before anyone could speak, she flowed brightly and split apart. Now Ruby was on her knees next to Sapphire, who was on her hands and knees.

"Sapphire, are you alright?" She said.

"I-I'm fine. I'm just a bit..weak." She got to her feet, with Ruby's help and they both climbed onto the bed to see the baby. "I hope you don't mind but..I had an idea for a different name." Pearl looked at her curiously but nodded. "Well he was born in April, the rainy month. On the first rainy day of the month actually. So maybe we could name him..rain?" She suggested. Pearl looked down at her baby and smiled.

"Well if you think about it, he dosent really look much like a silver dose he?" She said. "Alright..I think Rain is a fine name." She said. "But Sapphire, are you going to be alright?"

"Yes please don't worry. I'll need to regain the energy that I've lost so I might be this way for a it. Pearl are you okay?"

Pearl smiled. "I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired however. But.." Her eyes suddenly became filled with tears. "I'm so happy that this all worked out. I'll get to raise my little boy and.." She was stopped by a sob. "To think that I was..literally a brush away from death." Steven now climbed onto the bed and hugged her. Amethyst begged her as well. Ruby and Sapphire each kissed her cheeks. Greg watched from the sideline, his arm around Lapis who was absolutely in awe by this miracle that she had gotten to witness.

On April 4th, Rain was born. On April 4th, a new family was born. On April 4th, Beach city was in awe of a miricle. A certain new gem had been born. And all because of one very special wish.

A/N *stares at chapter* my god...is it actually finished? Did I actually complete this story?...nope! There is still three more chapters to go! This one wore me out a bit but I feel so accomplished! But I need to finishe the others too...anyway thank you all so much for the support! 215 reviews?! That means a whole while lot you guys. Thank you so so much!

Tamaki: Ladies and gentlemen thank you so much. We couldn't have done it without you all. Stay tuned for the final three chapters that are coming your way as soon as possible. Thank you! *blows a kiss*


	31. Rain

**As I said, it's not over yet! I still have three more chapters to go! I can see you guys are happy that Pearl's alive. Trust me, I am too :) I had a hard time writing that one. Im a lot better at writing about death then...not death..I guess. Anyway here is the epilogue chapter for you guys about little Rain!**

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Steven!" Connie called as she walked into the beach. "Where could he be?" She wondered. Steven had asked her to come hang out on the beach with him and the gems today. She always looked foreward to spending time with him. She was about to call again, when a large pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who~" She heard someone say in a sing song voice. She smiled.

"Garnet?"

"What? I..no." She laughed when he sounded disapointed and turned around. There stood a seventeen year old Steven. His face had a small amount of acne on it since he had seen how pimply he would get as a teen. So he took extra precautions. He also had a bit of a tan. His hair however was still as poofy as ever. He came out to be quite the handsome teen. Connie actually didn't change much as a teenager. Her chest was a bit bigger and she was nearly Steven's height. But other then that, she was quite the same as she always had been.

"I'm only joking." She giggled as she smiled. "Where are the others?" She asked.

"Still inside. They'll be out soon." He told her. Just as he finished his sentence, he could hear the screen door of the house slam shut. He looked up to see Amethyst, holding a cooler above her head.

"Heads up!" She called as she tossed it onto the beach. Steven grabbed Connie's hand and pulled her out of the way before the cooler slammed into the sand. Steven stumbled and fell into his back, pulling Connie down with him. They blushed, just staring into each other's eyes.

"Hey lovebirds, you guys need a minute?" Amethyst laughed as she came close. The pairs faces flushed even more as they scrambled to get off of each other. Amethsyt rolled her eyes a bit. Amethyst had been poofed once since Rain was born, so now her hair was a bit a bit longer and sometimes dropped into her eyes, which she thought looked good, ignoring the protests of Pearl, who said it looked sloppy. She had gone back to the outfit she had when Steven had been little, with long sleeves and the straps not showing as much.

She reached in the cooler, ready to eat, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She peered up. There stood Garnet, looking the same as ever. "Amethyst, you need to wait." She instructed. Amethyst let out a heavy and irritated sigh as she flopped back into the sand.

"But Garnet..." She whined. She sat up again when she heard the screen door open and shut. There on the porch was Pearl, holding the hand of her son, Rain. Pearl also stayed the same. After the birth of Rain, there had been some problems. Even though Sapphire had given a lot of her gem, so had Pearl. So Pearl lost a few of her abilities, and had given them to Rain. He was now able to make holograms, and hold things in his gem. Pearl could still carry things in her Pearl, but the space was very limited now.

Rain was now five years old. His skin was a pale blue and he had dark blue hair. His eyes were baby blue and the Pearl on his forehead was shielded with his bangs. He clung to his mothers hand as they dissented the stairs.

Still being young, he wasn't able to summon his weapon yet. But he was able to control his other abilities. However he did have a first among gems. He was the first gem to need eye wear. When he was born, his eyes had become a bit..confused. The struggle during his birth was wither he would have two eyes or one. Future vision, or not. In the end, he had two eyes and no future vision. But the struggle had made his eyes a bit..wonky. So now he wore a large pair a glasses lended by Connie, and his eyes would cross occasionally. Since he had been born and not created, he did not have a selected outfit. So the gems would dress him instead. So at the moment, he wore a pair of white shorts and a red shirt. And around his neck was a necklace with only one gem on it. An emerald. In honor of the gem that brought him to life.

"Hi Rain!" Connie said with a smile. She loved children, she always had. So aeeing Rain always made her happy. Rain smiled and ran to her, his sandels being kicked off of his feet, much to Pearl's displeasure.

"Hi Connie!" He called. His voice was higher pitched and just a bit scratchy (think Timmy Turner) He practically threw himself into her in a big hug. "I missed you."

"Aw. I missed you too." She crooned as she squeezed him. "Your just as cute as ever!"

Rain had taken a few elements from the other gems. He was smart like Pearl, a bit mischievous like Amethyst, but patient like Garnet. And he loved playing with "big brother Steven." Pearl homeschooled him so that he knew about gem history and such.

"Hey guys!" Lapis Lazuli now arrived on the beach. For the past five years, she had lived with the crystal gems and learned a lot about humans and he earth (thanks to Steven) She protected the gems as best she could from possible attacks from Jasper and Peridot and was now an official member of the crystal gems. She loved the earth and all of the people she got to meet. (Except for Dewey. He scared her a bit.)

"Hey Lapis!" Steven waved. "Connie is here too!" Lapis waved politely at her. "All right, everyone's here!"

"Let's eat!" Amethyst insisted as she reached into the cooler again. Pearl rolled her eyes.

"Amethyst we aren't eating yet remember?" She said to her. "Steven had been looking foreward to swimming with everyone. We've been so busy lately that we haven't been focusing on him or Rain lately." Amethyst groaned.

"Fiiine." She moaned. Amethyst was still the same as ever. She looked at Steven. "Alright dude. Let's go!" She grabbed Stevens hand and ran to the water.

"Me too!" Rain cheered, but was stopped by Pearl.

"Just a moment young man." Pearl told him as she sat him down. After peeling off his shirt, and shorts to reveal his bathing suit, she began to apply a layer of sunscreen and put on his arm floats. Pearl was always quite the doring mother and hardly ever let rain out of her sight for even a moment.

"Mom I'm a gem. I don't need sunscreen." He complained.

"Just taking some extra precautions." She said as she kissed his forehead. "Stay in the shallow area." She instructed before he ran off. Garnet now took this oppurtunity to sit next to Pearl.

"Your just the same as when we raised Steven." She teased as she squeezed her hand. The two of them were just as loving as they had always been. Garnet was a bit more laid back to Pearl when it came to raising there son. But she still knew when to tell him "no." But she seemed to always have to remind Pearl that he wasn't a baby, and didn't need to be monitored so closely by his mother.

"I can't help it." Pearl sighed. "He's my son. I can't just not worry." She said. Garnet chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I know I know." She said as she watched Rain play in the water. After everything that has ever happened to her, this had to be one of the best. Having a wife, and a son. She wouldn't ever have it any other way.

A/N Yay! The ending of this chapter came out funny but it's finished. Two more to go!


	32. A kind of sadness

**A/N hello...:it's me. (Sorry I had to)**

**So here is one of the final three chapters I had for you. So the last chapter was about the birth of Rain and thankfully, Pearl lived. But...what if she hadn't lived? Ladies and gents I bring you Make a wish, the alternative ending! The whole setting will change because, yes, I want this to be as tear jerking as possible. So forgive me. I love sadness and tragedy so I just had to. Forgive me and enjoy.**

**Oh! And one more things. The baby looks different hear because it didn't take on as many of Saphhire traits. Just so you know..**

It was late that night, the moon had risen high into the sky, and the stars shone over beach city and, its sleeping patrons. Back in the beach house, Steven lie on the couch, fast asleep, Lion curled up beside him. Garnet and Amethyst were in the garage. Earlier that day, all three of the gems had been searching for Stevens old baby things so that they were ready for Pearl's new baby. But they had I stop there search sooner then they had hoped when Pearl started not feeling very well. So after she had retired for the night Garnet and Amethyst had continued there search. That was about three or four hours ago.

Lion twitched. There was a noise, but from what? He sat up and peered about to see what was there, but he couldn't find it. He pawed at Steven's side, in an attempt to wake him.

"No..that was..supposed to be...cheese." He mumbled in his sleep before turning over. Lion pawed at him again. Steven snorted before turning to face Lion. "Hn? What is it Lion?" He said as he sat up. "You hungry or something? What's..?" He paused. He could hear something. Something eerie sounding. Like...moaning. He blinked and looked about. There it was again. "Hello..." He whispered.

"Steven.." He could hear in response. Pearl! That was Pearl! He jumped off of the couch and ran up the steps to his bedroom. Pearl was lying on the bed, facing him. She had a face filled with worry.

"Pearl what's wrong?" He cried as he ran to her side. She had her hands resting over her abdomen and the blankets around her stomach were scrunched up, as though she had gripped and pulled at them.

"Steven, where are G-garnet and Amethyst?" She asked.

"There still in the storage unit." Steven answered. Pearl groaned and rested her hand over her eyes for a moment. He could see her other hand grip at the sheets once more and her breathing became a bit labored. "Pearl what's the matter? Does something hurt?" She didn't answer him for a moment, before suddenly letting out a choked sounding whimper and letting her hand relax. She removed her hand and looked back at Steven.

"Please go and get them." She asked. Steven seemed concerned and she could tell that he didn't want to leave her side. "Please Steven..the baby is coming." Stevens eyes were wide now and he nodded.

"Oh! Okay I'll go get them!" He said quickly. He ran down the steps, skipping every other step and ran to the door.

"Steven?" He looked over and saw Lapis sitting up. She had been curled up on the other side of Lion, fast asleep. "What's going kn?" She whispered to him.

"No time to tell you." He insisted. Lapis looked concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

"Pearl. She needs the others. Have to go!" He managed to say before running out the door. He stepped onto the porch and shivered. The rain was pelting down on him from the heavens, chilling him to the bone. He tried to ignore it and ran down the steps. But the cold rain had made the steps slippery, causing his foot to slip out from under him. He toppled down the last few steps and hit the soggy wet sand. He winced as he sat up, feeling that his hands were cut. He pushed himself to his feet and ran to his father's storage unit, just as Lapis ran onto the balcony.

She watched as he ran away, feeling very afraid. This was way to much to take in at once. She knew something was wrong, and she didn't want to be alone. Especially with Pearl moaning away in the house. She shivered and slowly sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. This was so scary...

Steven breathes heavily as he ran, his breath escaping his lips in large puffs, and it was cold enough for him to be able to see his own breath. His chest heaved in and out as he ran. The storage unit was farther away then he remembered.

Finally it was in his sight and he was able to breath a sigh of relief but didn't pause. He ran into the storage unit. Garnet and amethyst were there, looking through boxes. Both jolted when they saw Steven. "Steven, you should be in bed right now. Why are you here, it's pouring." Garnet scolded softly as she approached Steven.

Steven wheezed and managed to get out "It's Pearl..the baby...come on." He wheezed out. The two gems didn't hesitate for a second. Garnet grabbed Steven and carried him under her arm and began to ran, Amethyst right behind her. The ran made everything blurry so Steven could hardly see anything. They arrived back at the house In record time. At the porch, Lapis was still there, waiting for them. Garnet placed Steven down and went into the house, as Steven grasped Lapis's shoulder.

"Let's go inside." He encouraged. Lapis looked up, and Steven could see the fear in her eyes. But he managed to lead her inside. Once inside, he sat her on the window sill. "Stay here alright?" He instructed. Lapis slowly nodded and Steven ran upstairs. Garnet was standing at Pearls bedside, squeezing her hand. Amethyst was at the birth canal and her face was very wan.

"I can already see the head!" She cried.

"The labor is moving much quicker then I thought it would." Garnet said in a worried tone. She glanced at Steven. "You should go downstairs and stay with Lapis." She instructed. Steven shook his head frantically, wanting despirtly to stay. Garnet was about to say something else, when Pearl squeezed her hand tighter and let out a moan. Steven clenched his fists on his shirt. Pearl was writhing and at the peak of the contraction, she arched her back. Steven became pale and he swallowed.

Garnet stopped trying to make him leave, focusing on Pearl now. so Steven stood and watched as this all went on. He became pale as it continued. Amethyst's hands shook and she looked sick. Garnet was silently encouraging Pearl to continue. There hands were locked tightly together, there wedding rings glinting off of each other. But Pearl herself was the one Steven could barley move his eyes from. She was sweating and her gem was extremely bright and he knew he would burn himself if he touched it even slightly. She couldn't stop moving. Her head moves left and right and her back would arch as moans and sobs escaped her lips. This was..too much.

Steven could feel himself swaying on his feet. He blinked to try and clear his vision but to now avail.

Garnet quickly took notice of how unsteady he was. "Steven?" She said worriedly. Steven didn't answer. Instead she saw him lean backwards, about to fall. "Steven!" She cried. She did the only thing she could do to stop him from toppling down the stairs. She let go of Pearl's hand and grabbed Steven. Pearl's hand went to the bedsheets and gripped tightly as she turned to look at Steven.

"S-Steven?" She managed to say. Garnet gently moved Steven so that he was close to her. She would have brought him to the couch, but she one that she didn't have time to do that. She moved back to grasp Pearl's hand, but even as she did, her heart had already dropped down to her stomach. She knew that the interruption in there contact was likley fatal.

STEVENS POV

I wish I could remember much about that night. Everything was so loud and scary. But all I know is that I couldn't handle it. I…I passed out. I'm not sure how long I was out. But i remember waking up to the sound of crying.

NORMAL POV

Steven looked to Amethyst. In her arms was a small bundle, inside of which was the baby. Amethyst looked pale and shaken, but happy at the same time. "Steven.." She said. "It's a boy. It's a little boy!" She said happily. Steven slowly approached the blankets and peered inside. The baby had pale skin and dark blue hair atop his head. And on the middle of his forehead, was an oval shaped Pearl. Steven smiled and turned back to Garnet.

His face fell when he saw her expression. Her mouth was a bit agape and she was staring at her hand. "I didn't..I didn't hold on." She whispered. Stevens eyes widened. Did that mean that Pearl would...? He now looked to Pearl, who was deathly still. And he was horrified to see the bright glow of her gem was slowly going out and fading away. Almost as if it was the timer in which the fear of her gems energy was vanashing. And soon enough Pearl would..die.

"Pearl?" Steven said as she climbed onto the bed and was now sitting next to her. "Pearl!" He now cried.

He was relieved to see her eyes slowly open. (Cue any sad music of your choice) Her eyes seemed to cross for a moment, before slowly focusing on him. "Steven?" She whispered. "Are you..okay?"

"Yes Pearl I'm fine." He promised. He saw Amethyst approach with the baby. "Look Pearl. It's your baby. A boy it's a boy!" He cried. Pearl smiled and turned her eyes towards her baby. "Isn't he great?"

"Yes. He is." She said. She now looked at Garnet and her smile grew just a bit. "It's over right?" She said. Garnet's eyes grew wide. "May I rest? I'm so sorry." Her words were very quiet and Garnet could tell she could barley keep her eyes open.

"No Pearl. Please I..." She was at a loss for words. "I'm so sorry Pearl. I've failed you." Steven could tell that she was on the verge of tears.

Pearl shakily reached up and touched her cheek. "Have faith." She said. "It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself at all. Okay?" She turned back to her son, who was now quiet and asleep. She extended her hands towards Amethyst. Amethyst nodded and placed the baby in her arms, as Garnet helped Pealr hold him up. Look at you." She said. "Your so precious." She looked back up at Garnet and smiled. "Isnt he great? I'm so glad that I got to see him...that's all I wanted."

Garnet managed to smile as well. "Yes.I'm happy Pearl. You did so well and you had such a handsome little boy."

Pearl chuckled a bit. "We did. We had a handsome little boy."

Garnet saw her eyes close as she leaned back. Garnet now took hold of the baby, but kept him close to Pearl. A few stray tears slipped down Pearl's cheeks as she pursed her lips together and began to hum weakly. Garnet recognized this song. Pearl would sing it to Steven when he was little and he couldn't sleep. This was..beautiful dreamer. The children's Lullabye that Pearl had been so fond of.

Pearls head moved and her eyes opened so that she was looking directly at her little boy. Her lips moved only slightly to whisper out the words. Garnet kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to let out a sound to break this bonding between mother a child. When the song was through, she looked back at Garnet and smiled. "thank you. Thank you so much." She said, though it was barely audible. "I love you." Tears spilled from Garnet's cheeks and she was unable to return the smile. instead she leaned down and kissed Pearl's lips one last time. She kept it as long as she was able to before pulling away. Pearl eyes were closed and she wasn't moving.

"No.." Said Steven. "She can't be gone!" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, hoping to get a squeeze back, but got nothing. Tears poured from his chubby cheeks. Amethyst fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands, grieving. Lapis was sitting on the bottom of the steps, unaware of what was going on now, but she knew for certain that Pearl had died. Teas were cascading from her eyes and down her own face.

"Pearl..Pearl." Steven cried. He heard a dull thud and looked over. Garnet had fallen to her knees. The baby had been placed next to Pearl. It almost looked like they were just sleeping. But Steven knew better. "Garnet.." Steven said. Garnet didn't respond. He almost thought that she was in a state of shock. But suddenly, she let out a loud cry. She gripped at the bedsheets and continued to cry. She placed her head near Pearl's. He had never seen her get this emotional before. And he probably wouldn't see her like that ever again.

The baby began to fuss a bit. Steven gently took the baby and approached his bedroom window and just stared. The rain was coming down in rivulets, as if to symbolize..the end. The day when everything came crashing down. When someone they loved was lost. What now? What was going to happen now? Was it really...over? Silent tears came down as Steven gripped the baby tightly to his chest.

Why them? Why were they forced to suffer such sadness? Such a sadness that didn't pass with time. A sadness that left a mark on ones heart forever. Never giving one any rest. Why?

Steven pressed his forehead against the cold cold window pane, and let all his emotions out in one long and loud wail that could be heard all the way to the heavens.


	33. Missing her

It had been a month. One whole month since Pearl had passed away and Rain was born. The members of Beach city all knew that something very precious had been lost. Even Rain seemed to realize this, as whenever he cried, he was almost inconsolable. He could cry for hours on end, until he tired himself out. He was a very tiny baby, concerning the gems. Amethyst had brought this up once. But was quick to remember the case. Steven was a real chubby baby, because Pearl tended to overfeed him, never exactly sure how much a baby should eat so that it doesn't starve. She would feed him an hour after Greg would feed him and did that for as long as she could, until Steven began making his own meals. ...that was then.

Steven sat on the couch next to to Garnet, just watching. She had Rain in her arms, trying to feed him. But he was crying and writhing in her arms. Now, she knew that gems didn't need to eat, but all she could do was assume. Gems were made, not born. She didn't know if gem babies were different from normal gems. So she just had to go off of her best instincts from when Steven was a baby.

Steven now glanced around the living room. The floor was littered with burp rags, empty bottles, and clothing. Garnet wasn't normally so messy, but she never found the time to properly clean up. The house smelt faintly of baby powder and frankly, Steven was sick of it.

Steven had been feeling guilty lately. He had promised himself that he would work hard to take good care of the new baby and he had promised to love it no matter what. But...He had been having a hard time keeping his promise. All he could think of when he looked at Rain, was Pearl. And what she had to go through to have him. All of the pain, and the time, everything that had happened. All for nothing, as she never got to raise her baby. The one she had worked so hard for.

He got on his knees and looked to the kitchen where Amethyst was. Or should have been anyways. Once again, Amethyst was holed up in her room with no intent of coming back out. When Pearl had died, Amethyst had been an absolute wreck. After grieving with the others, she had gone into her room and hardly ever came out. Steven realized that she likely grieving on her own.

He sat back down and sighed. He knew that things were likely never to be the same again. But what could he do about it? He couldn't turn back time. He couldn't change the past. He couldn't bring her back.

Soon after Pearl had passed away, her physical form disappeared away into her gem. Her pearl was very dull and was now as fragile as glass. Upon Steven's request, Garnet allowed Steven to keep the gem. Greg had found a small glass case so Steven had wrapped the gem in blankets like he had when Pearl had been poofed the first time and then placed it gently into the glass case. Now it stood almost like a monument in Steven's room.

"Is this what my dad went through?" He wondered. "When my mom died. Did he feel the same way about me? That...it had been all my fault that she was gone. Was he just as sad as we are now. It must have been terrible." Steven was snapped out of his thoughts when Rain let out an especially high-pitched cry. He pulled himself off the couch and looked up at Garnet.

"I'm going to go out for awhile." He said as he braved a smile. Garnet glanced at him and nodded. Steven frowned. Garnet hadn't truly smiled since that day. Did she...even love Rain? it was a terrible thing to think about, but the suspicion were still there. He sighed and went out the door. He saw Lapis standing on the porch. She smiled briefly at him, before looking out to the ocean again. Since she hadn't known Pearl as long, she wasn't as affected as much as the others were. But she was still quite saddened by it. But thankfully, she was still able to smile. Steven weakly smiled as well before going down the steps. He began to walk along the beach, letting the warm May air brush past his face. It was unusually warm for May. But thankfully the month of nonstop rain was over. The constant rain hadn't helped there mood at all, and rather, only worsened it.

As he walked, he watched as the tide continuously washed up random shells, and occasionally, bits of plastic or glass. He rounded the hill where his house was to a farther side of the beach that he didn't often explore because there were many large rocks that were littered with corals and broken shells that could hurt him. That's why he wore his sneakers, instead of his sandals today. So that they didn't come off of his feet. He carefully began to climb up the rocks, so that he got a better view of the ocean. He was careful not to let his feet slip out from under him. As he trekked, he kept an eye out for anything interesting. Something that might help him take his mind off of what was bothering him.

He froze. Atop one of the rock, was something white. he couldn't see very well but his curiosity was getting the better of him. He started to climb. When he was close, the wind suddenly picked up, and the white thing blew out of his reach and flew away. He followed it with his eyes and could see it land on the sand. He jumped down from the rocks as quickly as he could and grabbed at it. He smiled, satisfied, and, after shaking off the excess sand, held it up in front of his face so he could see it better. But as soon as he realized what it was, his heart fell down to his knees and his smile was quickly wiped clean from his face. He thought this had been lost. He had completely forgotten about this. He..he partially wished he hadn't found it.

This was the veil. Pearl's veil. From her wedding five months ago.

Steven could only stare, dumbstruck at it. During the wedding, when the Homeworld gem's ship landed on the beach, the veil had blown off of Pearl's head and was quickly forgotten about. But here it was, recovered at last. Pearl would have loved to see it again. It would have been her little treasure to forever remember that day. Steven's eyes welled up with tears and he fell to his knees.

He had tried to be brave for so long. He hadn't cried since she died. He always did his best to make her proud, as if that might bring her back. but this...this seemed to make reality smack him in the face. _Pearl isn't coming home._

Steven burst into tears and buried his face in the veil. "Pearl, I just want you to come back!" He cried. "I can't be brave anymore. I can't wait for you anymore. I just want you back!" He begged the heavens. "Please...please come home. We're all miserable without you here. I miss you so much." He could barley see a thing through his tears, and when he fell to his side, he didn't bother to try and get up. He just curled up on his side and held the veil closely. His heart felt as though it might explode at this rate. He couldn't do this anymore. It was just too painful to bare. He squeezed his eyes shut and after a moment, he wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep, or passed out.

An hour or so later, he was roused by someone shaking him. he slowly opened his eyes. Amethyst was on her knees over him. He was surprised to see that her eyes were red. "Steven!" She scolded in a tone that surprised him. He hadn't heard her use that tone in a long long time. "Don't you scare me like that!" She yelled. Steven blinked, not sure what she meant for a moment. He had fallen asleep in the sand...did she think he had...died? She pulled him to sit up and embraced him. "Don't do that." She said in a shaky tone. Steven didn't say a thing. She was probably still a bit traumatized. She was normally never like this. Was she like this when Rose had passed away. He didn't know.

"What is that?" He realized that Amethyst meant the veil. He held it behind his back.

"Nothing." He lied. He didn't want her to see it. He knew that she would break down. amethyst raised an eyebrow and stood. Steven stood as well. But Amethyst was taller then him, even if it was just a bit. She looked over his shoulder and immediately recognized the white fabric. He could see her swallow thickly. He tensed up a bit to see what she would do.

She let out a long breath and Steven could see her holding back tears. "C-come on. No point in crying anymore." She said, without much confidence in her voice, not helping anything. Steven looked to the ground. He remember overhearing a short conversation between Garnet and Amethyst. Garnet had told Amethyst to stay strong for Steven. So that's why she could still smile now, even if it was only barley. He could definitely recognize her efforts. But she sounded like she was trying to convince herself more so then convince him. Steven felt tears in his eyes but managed to nod.

"I'm going inside." He said flatly as he walked towards the house. Amethyst nodded and Steven couldn't help feeling sad when he saw her give him a toothy grin, that looked much too fake. He gave a brief wave to Lapis and entered the house. He swallowed. Garnet was sitting still on the house, Rain in her arms, fast asleep. Garnet had her head down and was also asleep. Steven approached and climbed back onto the couch. He gently placed a hand on Garnet's shoulder and she moved her head up so swiftly, it was like she hadn't been asleep in the first place. She glanced at Steven. He fingered the veil for a moment. He wanted to give it to Garnet. If anyone should have it...it was her. He slowly held it out to her. Her expression didn't change at all. She seemed to be frozen in time. He swallowed a bit. He stood and placed it atop her massive cube of hair.

He watched her for a moment, to address her reaction. She smiled. She actually smiled! Although it was just a small smile, it was still a smile. Steven felt a small smile creep onto his own face. He was so relived. He glanced down at Rain. His eyes were open, but he wasn't crying. He was simply staring at Steven. Steven hesitated before turning to Garnet again.

"Do you think...I could hold him?" He asked. He hadn't ever gotten a chance to hold Rain, nor had he truly wanted to hold him. Garnet seemed to be thinking about it.

"Sure." She finally said with a wary smile. She stood from the couch and Steven quickly sat, his arms reaching out. Steven became very stiff as Rain was placed in his arms. Rain stared up at him and Steven just stared back. Garnet sat next to him, smiling at this nice sight.

Steven glanced up at Garmet again, ready to get the words off of his chest. "Garnet...how much longer do we need to feel sad?" He asked. "I don't think that Pearl would want us to be this way." He watched Garnet's expression.

"I think your right." She responded, surprising him. "We shouldn't be this way for so long. I know we miss her, but Rain needs us. We all need each other." She Ruffles Steven's hair. "You know...you remind me more and more of you're mother every single day." She said with a sad smile. Steven smiled as well. The door swung open.

They could see Amethyst enter the house. "Hey." She mumbled. Steven handed Rain back to Garnet and ran to Amethyst, embracing her. He told her excactly what he told Garnet. She obviously had a hard time with this. She embraced Steven tightly and could tell she was fighting tears. When she had herself together, she silently agreed. Steven smiled and led her to couch, when she too, got her first real oppurtunity to hold the baby. As Steven watched the two older gems bond over the baby, he glanced up at the picture above the door. It had been removed and replaced with a different picture. It was a picture of rose. But this time, with her beautiful rouge Pearl by her side, smiling brightly.

"Pearl." Steven thought. "It's been a whole month. We all miss you a lot. But I think we're getting a little better. Are you watching us? Are you with my mom? Are you happy?" I really hope so." He glanced back at the two gems. Both were making faces at the baby. Who was cooing happily. "I think I know why he's been crying so much. He must have known had sad we were. He knew that we weren't happy. So he wasn't happy. But I think things are going to get a lot better."

"We love you Pearl."

**And that's the end! I want to thank everyone who read this story, was patient with my slow updates, and helped me when I was stuck. You all mean so much to me :) I appriciate it al! Thank you and have a good day!**


	34. UPDATE

**Hey there! I want to start by saying thank you! When I first wrote this story, I never expected it to get so popular! But as I write this, it currently has 293 reviews. Which is absolutely crazy. Thank you!**

**Now here's what I'm thinking. As of now, I am rewriting the story and you can read it on my page. I've only finished five chapters. The plot is relatively the same, however with a few changes in characterization, story line, and so on. When I look back on this story, I don't feel satisfied. So many author intersections, spelling and grammar errors, Steven is out of character, and it just doesn't look good to me. That's why I'm re-writing it. My style of writing has changed significantly in the past year and I don't want to have this story showing off my last self.**

**So here's my question. Should I delete this story?**

**If I did delete it, I will still work on the re-write. Even if I do keep it up, I will still continue the new one. But a few changes will be made.**

**The homeworld gems will still appear, but their appearance will be much more relevant to the story and be much different. **

**There will be no wedding. Rather just a relationship between Pearl and Garnet.**

**The gender of the baby may be different as well.**

**No OCs at all.**

**Every and any idea thrown my way for the story will be thoroughly considered.**

**Updates will be much slower then they were here. I've been falling out of the Steven Universe fandom and been deeply into the Hetalia fandom as of late. And ideas aren't flooding like they used to. **

**So what do you think? Should I keep this story up for you to read? Or should I delete it and keep at the newer one? Personally I really want to delete this one. But I want to do whatever will be best for everyone. **


End file.
